


SPN Fluff Bingo 2018

by SorenMarie



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, SPN Fluff Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: 25 squares of different tropes.  These stories are from the card I was given.





	1. La Petite Sirène (John x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> The square this filled was 'Merman/Mermaid'

There was a ship that met its untimely demise from a terrible storm, taking everyone but one lone survivor down with it. You and John were exploring the area when you spotted the ship. He chuckled as you swam towards it. The two of you searched the hull and what remained, but when your search resulted in nothing, he grabbed your hand to swim away and that’s when you noticed it. A bassinet besides some of the wreckage but when you checked inside, you gasped. “John, come here for a second.” He swam up next to you and glanced down. John was was worried that nothing was there so he carefully picked up the bassinet, and moved the blanket to find a baby sleeping peacefully. 

“What do we do?” You peeked your head at the child - noting its unruly dark hair poking out from its hat and the fact that it survived this long under water. 

“I don’t know about you sweetheart but we need to get it away from open water. There’s no telling what could get them.” 

“John are you saying - what I think you’re saying?” 

He kissed the crown of your head and drew you in for a one armed hug. “We’ll take care of them now… I know it hasn’t been easy for us.”

Your eyes watered slightly as you wiped away a stray tear. “Family doesn’t end in blood after all. Do you think Sam and Dean will object to having a new sibling?” 

He shook his head gripping the handles on the bassinet. “Of course not sweetheart. They know how much family means to you, and they know how hard we were trying but nothing seemed to work. We’ll raise this one right.” 

You nodded and suggested that you head back to get the baby settled in. John smiled at you, then down at the baby and the two of you were off. The swim back to your pod didn’t take too long but you were concerned about the babe. A part of you always wanted to be a mother - and you were going to do this right. 

Sam and Dean met you on your way in. The two of them were happy to see you but were genuinely confused on what you brought back.

“I’m glad you made it back safely.” Sam drew you in for a hug and you smiled, knowing how worried he must’ve been. Dean on the other hand stood off to the side with his arms crossed.

“Sammy why haven’t you asked what they brought back?” You heard John sigh as he shifted the bassinet. Sam gasped when he notice the baby but yet he still had a smile on his face. Sitting it down, he beckoned you over and you finally got to hold the child. Brushing some of the hair back, you gently kissed its forehead. The babe slowly opened its eyes, and looked up at you. 

“We didn’t steal this child if that’s what you’re implying.”

“So do we have a new brother or sister?”

“We don’t know yet.” John turned around when he heard crying. You were trying your hardest to calm them down. You bounced them and reassured them they were safe and with loved ones.


	2. Never dip your archangel blade in witchy ink. (Gabriel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come back home to find Gabriel rummaging through your sweets cabinet. The problem is - he’s been de-aged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the de-aged square on my card.

You were just arriving back home from a very rough hunt. Pulling into your driveway, you sighed and rested your head against the steering wheel. ‘Damn wendigos.’ You were bloody and beaten but glad to home. With the help of the Winchester’s you were able to finish taking them down in no time. You made it from your beat up bug to the front porch with no difficulty. When you unlocked the door however, you heard rustling coming from the kitchen. Placing your hand on your gun, you walked as quietly as you could to see what was going on.

You froze when you noticed the little kid going through your sweets cabinet. It was how you handled stressful situations and you kept them around on the off chance Gabriel stopped by. “Okay kid I don’t know how you got in here but I need you to turn around and - “ You stopped mid sentence as soon he turned around and his whiskey colored eyes met yours. “Gabe what the hell!”

He dropped the piece of candy he was eating and started crying. Running your hands over your face, you tried moving closer to him but the cries got louder. It wasn’t until you picked him and tried soothing him that the tears stopped. “Gabriel how old are you right now?”

He sniffled and held up four stubby little fingers. You smiled, brushing some of his hair back and kissed his forehead. This was not what you were expecting when you got home. Holding him in one arm, you pulled your cell phone out of your pocket and dialed the only other people you knew who could help with something like this.

“Hey Y/N, did you make it home safely?” You could hear Sam’s concern as you placed your cell on speaker and placed it on your kitchen counter.

“Of course.” You wanted to tell him about Gabe but you had no idea where to start.

“Hey Sammy who’s on the phone?” You grinned as you heard Dean’s voice. Gabe was nestled on your chest with his eyes closed.

“Boys I have a situation at my house.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Well…I just got home from our wendigo hunt, and everything was fine. I unlocked the front door and heard noises coming from the kitchen.”

“Are you in danger?” Dean asked and you thought about it for a second.

“I’m not. I just have a very odd situation on my hands. I don’t know how or why but someone made Gabriel young again. He was going through my cabinets eating all my sweets.”

The two of them chuckled at that. “Maybe he won’t be as much of a dick as he usually is.”

“He’s asleep right now actually. I just don’t know what to do…”

“I’m pretty sure you have nothing at your house for a toddler.” You rolled your eyes but Dean was correct.

“Are you offering to get stuff for me and bring it here?” You asked as you felt Gabe shift. Mentally you squealed at how cute he was like this. It was no secret that you had a crush on him but you had no idea how he actually felt about you. Gabe was huge flirt so you shrugged it off.

“I wouldn’t offer if it wasn’t you. We’ll some stuff and bring it to you tomorrow.” You expressed your gratitude and offered to bake Dean something in exchange for everything. You heard him whoop and Sam laughed telling you they’d see you tomorrow. Sighing to yourself you placed your phone in your back pocket and made your way to your room. You gently placed Gabe down on your bed and tucked him in. You had hoped to get a shower before turning in for the night so you gathered a pair of sleep shorts and a tanktop, and headed towards the bathroom.

Turning the water on and waiting for it to heat up, you brushed your hair out and undressed. It wasn’t until you heard small foot steps that you wrapped a towel around yourself. He peeked his head in the open door and you crouched when he walked up to you.

“What’s wrong buddy?” Gabe rubbed at his eyes, still clearly tired.

“Had a nightmare…something got you.” Kissing the crown of his head, you drew him in for a hug.

“I’m right here okay?” He clenched tighter to you and you chuckled. “Do you want to shower with me?” He nodded and you realized you what you were offering. ‘He will never let me live this down if he remembers.’ You told him to wait a minute as you went to the closet and got a set of rubber ducks that you made - that just happened to look like Dean, Sam, Cas and everyone else you knew. Yes there was even a Gabriel duck and as soon as he saw it - you blushed. “Let’s do this little man, okay?” You undressed him and helped him into the tub. You laughed to yourself as he splashed around with the ducks and you washed away all the grime and blood from the hunt. You shampooed and used conditioner in your hair before Gabe glanced up at you with his eyes sparkling.

You shook your head and beckoned him under the shower head. You swapped places and crouched down as you ran your hands through his hair, lathering it up in the process. He smiled when he realized he would smell exactly like you - just like strawberries. You helped him finish bathing and shut the water off quickly. You dried off first and dressed quickly, and processed to dry Gabe off. “I’m sorry bud, I have no clothes for you, so you’ll just have to wear what you had on okay?” He nodded as you helped him dress again. You ran a towel over his head and helped him brush out his hair, and you felt him nod off once again.

You ran your brush through your hair a few times before picking Gabe up. You made your way back into your bedroom, and placed back in the spot he was laying before. You yawned before laying down on your side of the bed. ‘This night has been weird… but who did this to him? And how long will it take him to change back?’ Those were your thoughts before you fell asleep.

The sun was peeking through your curtains and you felt Gabe on your side. He must’ve rolled over during the night and stayed by your side. Opening your eyes and letting them focus, you brushed some of his hair away. ‘Still a kid..’ You heard your phone chime from the other side of the room and you sighed.

_Any changes? I hope he wasn’t too much trouble._

_No trouble at all. He’s still a kid so just a days worth of supplies should be fine._

_Pie too right?_

_Yes Dean, and the stuff for whatever pie you want._

You shook your head as you changed into normal clothes. There was no need for Sam and Dean to see you in your pajamas. As you brushed out your hair and put it in a loose braid, you heard Gabe stir. “Good morning little man.”

Gabe grumbled as he wiped away the excess sleep from his eyes and looked over at you. “I need to potty.”

He jumped from the bed and rushed by you, making his way to the bathroom. You chuckled and followed just in case. “Y/N I can’t reach!!!!” You stood behind him and raised him up, closing your eyes of course as he relieved himself. You peeked one eye open when you heard nothing else and he demanded to be lifted up so he could wash his hands.

As the two of you made it down the hallway, you heard the familiar rumbling of the Impala outside. You peeked out the window and grinned. As soon as you heard knocking, Gabe followed behind you and hid behind your legs as the door opened.

“Well would you look at this, it’s a miniature douchebag.” You heard Dean grunt pain as Gabe kicked his shin and ran towards the kitchen. “Guess he didn’t like that. He was no trouble at all?”

“You already asked that Dean. He was, as cliche as this sounds, a perfect angel for me.”

“He would be.” You heard Dean mutter as he made his way into the kitchen with the bags. Sam stopped to hug you as he trailed along with a few more bags.

“We didn’t actually know what to get so we just got a variety of things.”

“I hope you got clothes.” You sighed as Dean handed you a bag. Inside were a few outfits and a small pair of shoes just in case. You squealed and gave the older Winchester a hug. From the kitchen table you heard a small growl and a very disgruntled Gabe sat there with his arms crossed.

“I think he’s jealous.” Sam whispered as you scoffed.

“Why would he be?”

“Gabe likes you obviously.. Why else would he do that?” You were in disbelief, Gabe liked you?

“Sam that’s a weird thing say about a four year old.”

Dean glared at Gabe and Sam shook his head. “I don’t mean how he is now Y/N.”

You went over to the the kitchen table and asked Gabe what he wanted for breakfast. You could tell he was considering his options but when he tried snapping his fingers and nothing happened, you felt bad for him. You searched the cabinets for everything you needed and grinned when you pulled out all the ingredients for french toast. Before preparing everything, you turned to Sam and Dean and asked the two if they were going to stay for breakfast.

“Only if I can help out sweetheart.” You looked at Dean confused and heard him laugh. “I cook all the time at the Bunker, let me help with this please?”

“Fine.” You sighed secretly happy that someone was going to help. You turned around and saw Gabe pouting at the table. “Hey, you can help me make Dean’s pie okay?” You saw him immediately perk up and grin at that. Maybe Sam was right but expressing your feelings to a four year Gabe was out of the question.

You and Dean worked hard on breakfast as Sam sat at the table trying to entertain Gabe but he wanted nothing to do with the younger Winchester. Dean plated as you set the table. Noticing the look on Gabe’s face you tickled his side, and a small giggle came out. Sam raised an eyebrow at you and you blushed.

After breakfast was done, the two of them took off and said they would see you later. You set the ingredients out for Dean’s pie and smiled at Gabe. “All right, let’s get this started!” He clapped as you pulled up your playlist and music filled the small space.

Placing several bowls out on the counter, Gabe watched very intently from his seat on the counter. He watched as you pulled the ingredients out one by one. You knew that this recipe would be doubled so the amount of eggs you needed for this step were six. You gently cracked one the side of the bowl and Gabe was practically vibrating where he was. “Gabe do you want help me out with this?” You asked holding an egg in your hand. He nodded so fast you were afraid that he was going to give himself whiplash. Bringing the bowl and the carton of eggs over to where he was, you gently handed him the egg. “All you have to do is copy what I did okay?” You heard a faint okay and as the shell broke, the egg sort of plopped on the floor. Unsure of what to do, Gabe started sniffling.

“Oh you beautiful boy, it’s okay.” You reassured him that accidents always happen. You urged him to try again, and this time the egg landed in the bowl. “Way to go! Okay so we need four more of these. We can do it right Gabe?”

“Yeah!” He grinned as you worked on getting the remaining eggs into the bowl.

You measured out your 2 cups of sugar, 6 tablespoons of brown sugar, 1 teaspoon of salt and let Gabe pour them all into another bowl. He stirred it gently as you poured in the melted butter, the six eggs, two cups of corn syrup and two teaspoons of vanilla. He stirred and you nodded when he stopped. “Okay let’s set that off to the side and work on the pie crust!”

You pulled the pie crusts you had bagged up from the fridge and watched Gabe’s eyes light up. “Can I help roll one out?” He glanced up at you from the stool he was standing on and waited for an answer.

“Okay, so what we need to do right now is sprinkle some of the flour onto the counter like this” You took a tiny pinch and sprinkled it over the counter. Gabe nodded and took both of his hands, dipping them into the bowl. You laughed as a majority of what he was trying to get on the counter ended up on him. You rolled out the two pie crusts, placing them in the pans. Gabe watched as you tucked some of the crust under and did the same for the other pie.

You pointed out the chopped pecans to Gabe and you explained that you needed 2 cups of chopped pecans but one cup each for the bottom of the pie in each tin. “Pecan pies are confusing Y/N.”

You laughed as you both filled the other pie tin. “I know buddy, I know.” You poured the filling into each pie tin, making it as even as you could. You covered the two pies up with foil before putting them in the stove for half an hour. You and Gabe cleaned up the mess you made with the other bowls and cleaned the kitchen when you heard the stove go off. Opening the oven door, you carefully removed the foil from both pies and set the timer for 20 more minutes.

You could tell Gabe was getting restless so you thought about what you could do. “Hey Gabe? You wanna go to the park while the pies cool down? They’ll take some time and I don’t want you to be bored.”

“The park?” He thought about it for a second before answer. “Let’s go!”

You held out your hand as you opened the front door and he grabbed ahold of it. He smiled as you locked the door and walked down the block to the nearest park. Gabe was playing on the jungle gym when you felt your phone chime.

_Dean’s getting impatient. He wants to know when his pies will be done._

_*rolls eyes* Tell him they’re cooling down as we speak._

_Any changes on the Gabe front?_

_Nope. Took him to the park so he wouldn’t get bored. Who would’ve thought an archangel would love playing on a jungle gym._

_I’d pay to see that honestly. I’ll let Dean know about his pies and we’ll probably be headed your way. You know how he gets._

_LMAO yeah, so I’ll see you guys soon?_

_Yeah, see you then :)_

You heard Gabe’s voice call out to you when he was in front of the swings. “Come push me Y/N!!! Please?” You grinned and told him you’d be right there. Making your way over to the swings, you heard him appear behind you before you even saw him.

“Y/N we have a problem.”

“Hello to you too Cas.” You started to push the younger boy and Cas looked at you in confusion.

“I was unaware you were a mother…”

“Oh my Chuck Cas, I’m not.” Once the swing stopped Gabe stopped and turned around to look at the other angel. He clung to your leg and asked who that mysterious man was.

“There’s a case I need your help with. I tried calling Sam and Dean but they didn’t answer their phones.”

You laughed and Cas looked at you in confusion. “Let’s head to my house then, they’ll be arriving soon anyways. I made pie for Dean and he is insisting that he get it today.” You picked Gabe up and he nuzzled into you chest and that’s when Castiel realized.

“How is Gabriel here and why is he so small?”

“Cas, I have no idea to be honest. I found him like this last night and he still hasn’t changed back.”

“This may have something to do with this case I found.” The three of you walked back to your house and you saw the familiar black car sitting in front of your house. You rolled your eyes then smiled at the two.

“Back again are we?” You heard Sam laugh and Dean told him to shut up as he winked at you. He noticed Cas was with you and raised an eyebrow.

“Look at you, not one angel but two.” Dean felt Gabe’s glare and tried to change the subject. “Cas why are you here?”

“I heard that people were vanishing and when they were eventually found they were either dead or - “ He gestured to Gabriel who was currently still in your arms.

“Why would you de-age someone though?”

“Do you have any idea where they’re hiding out?”

“Nearby actually..”

“So Y/N’s house is base until we figure all of this out?”

All three of them turned to you and you sighed. This was not what you had in mind when Cas said there was a hunt. “Fine, let me get the other rooms ready in case you guys need sleep. Dean your pie is in the kitchen on the cooling racks.” You saw him smile as you walked down the hallway. There were two bedrooms on the first floor - the master bedroom was yours of course and the second floor offered two more bedrooms but you never used them.

You heard the three of them conversing and Sam was on his laptop looking up things about whatever was doing this. You were cleaning up the room across the hall from yours when you heard Sam say that he found something.

“Hey guys - we may be dealing with a witch.”

“Damn it. I hate witches.”

After you cleaned the rooms out, you decided to sit down on your bed and rest. You heard the three of them take off and you felt relieved. There was no way you would’ve been able to protect yourself and Gabe. Gabe was asleep so you just laid down beside him and closed your eyes.

It was night by the time you opened your eyes again but there was a foreign weight residing on your bed. You were confused by the dream you had when you woke up but you knew something had changed. You groped around your bed hoping that Gabe was still there but when you brushed up against his arm, you realized he changed back during his nap. Gabriel was laying on his side with an elbow propping him up.

“Well hello sweet cheeks, I never would’ve guessed this is how you get me in bed.” You blushed and hit him with a nearby pillow. You heard his laugh as he drew you into his side. This time, you laid your head on his chest and he kissed your forehead.

“It’s kind of nice getting to do this and not be a child.”

“You were so jealous of those Winchester’s. I guess even they can see how you feel about little ole me.”

“Children are very honest with how they feel. I must’ve felt attached to you because I like you so much.”

“Do…do you actually mean that?” You felt his chest rumble when he scoffed and you looked up at him.

“Of course I mean that sugar.”

“I have to ask how did someone change you into a child?” You were very curious about how that actually happened.

“I don’t think you’re going to like this answer doll.” Gabe paused and your eyes didn’t leave his. “The witch that those bozo’s went off to hunt? I may have slept with her and tried to leave after. She caught me and poof hit me a with spell on my way out. I made it to your house when you were gone, and transformed into Little Gabe there.”

“Figures you couldn’t keep it in your pants.” You muttered feeling slightly upset. You untangled yourself from him, making your way into the kitchen where Sam, Dean and Cas were sitting.

“When did the Wonder Twins and Castiel get here?”

“Better question why did you think it would okay to dip your archangel blade in witchy ink?” You cringed as Gabriel started to answer.

“I could probably get any woman I wanted, same as you Dean-o.” Dean glanced over at you and noticed your jaw was clenched. “However the one woman I want didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“That’s bullshit.” You and Dean replied at the same time.

“I can’t explain why but she loves you.” He was speechless for once. You glared at Dean as he held up his hands in submission and stopped talking.

“Is this true?” You nodded and looked at him but he shook his head. “Use your words sugar.”

“I love you okay.” Gabe grinned as he approached your side and kissed your cheek.

“I Iove you too.”

“I told you he liked her pay up Dean!”


	3. That Particular Shade of Red (Rowena x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You own your own makeup shop and the day you meet Rowena, everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: doing their make-up. This was my first time writing Rowena.

There was a time when being a makeup artist was your dream in life. You loved anything to do with it and you were the go to person when any of your friends wanted their makeup done. Through hard work and persistence, you finally had your own shop. The day you met Rowena however all that changed.

The first time the two of you met, you dropped a whole tray of bottled concealer that you were attempted to shelf. You were blown away by her luxurious red hair and stunning figure, and the first time she even spoke to you, you melted. You always had a thing for Scottish accents but when she spoke, it was like angels were talking to you. She grinned and held out her hand. Without thinking, you went down on one knee, taking her hand into yours and lightly kissed her knuckle. Realizing what you did, you apologized profusely.

“If that’s how a woman gets greeted every time she comes into your shop, I should come by more often.” You blushed pulling yourself up right and smiled. 

“I’m Y/N, welcome to my my shop.” You heard her chuckle and you couldn’t believe she was making you this flustered.

“Rowena’s my name dear, I think we’re going to get along famously.”

–

You watched the door obsessively after her first visit. Your employees would tease you and ask when your girlfriend was coming again. Telling them to get back to work, you were rearranging the shelves of eyeshadow and blush when you saw her again. She brushed a stray hair back from her face and you grinned. 

“What can I do for you today Rowena?” Taking her hand into yours and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, you released her and she headed towards the lipstick section. The two of you got to know each other a little bit more on her multiple visits to your shop. She was sitting by the front counter repainting her nails when an idea struck you. There were no customers and it was near closing time. You figured it was now or never, but you had to see if she felt the same. 

“Hey Ro?” You took a deep breath and wiped your hands gently on the front of your work pants. 

“Yes my dear?” 

“Will you have dinner with me?” You glanced up into her green eyes and she smiled. You excused yourself for a few minutes and ran upstairs to your apartment that was located above the shop. You wanted to make sure you left an impression on Rowena - so you went digging through your closet and that’s when you found it. You bought this dress when your shop was finally stabilizing and you never wore it. You never really owned anything in green but this dress called to you - specifically because it reminded you of her eyes. You searched for a pair of black heels, touched up your makeup and made your way back downstairs and you heard Rowena gasp. 

“I’ve never seen such a beautiful sight.” Your cheeks darkened as you offered your arm to Rowena. She accepted it happily as the two of you exited out the front door “Green is a good color on you.” 

–

Dinner was fantastic. The two of you made your way to a very upscale restaurant that Rowena highly recommended. You were making your way through the main course when you felt her hand brush against yours. “I wanted to tell you, I’ve been enjoying our visits but Rowena, I need to tell you something.” 

Placing her wine glass down, she glanced over at you. “I hope it’s nothing too serious, my witchy heart is beating a mile a minute.” 

You chuckled and shook your head. “I just - really like you Rowena. I just wanted to know if you maybe felt the same way too.” 

Rowena paused and ran her thumb gently over your fingers. “I appreciate you saying that my dear. You make me feel something I haven’t felt in a very long time. It’s something I should feel for my ungrateful son but - you’re special to me.” 

“In your own way are you trying to tell me you like me too?” 

She laughed and kissed your palm. This was going better than you thought.

–

The next day you heard the door chime but when you turned around, you were confused. Rowena was well she looked a little off. “Ro are you okay?” 

“My son is the most selfish man alive and he practically destroyed everything I own including my makeup.” 

“I can help with that if you want?” 

“You don’t have to do that.” You shook your head and led Rowena to a back room where there were mirrors along the walls. You let her sit down and glancing down, she noticed this was your personal station. “Do you give all the girls you like makeovers?” 

“Only you. There hasn’t been anyone in such a long time. I almost forgot what liking someone felt like.” You blushed and she removed the pair of huge sunglasses she was wearing. Even without makeup, Rowena was beautiful. You wanted to enhance her natural beauty so you were aiming for very light but natural looking colors. 

She had her eyes closed and before you put on her lipstick, you felt brace enough to kiss her gently. Her eyes popped open and she brushed her hand across your cheek before pulling you in for another kiss. The two of you pulled apart and with mischief in her eyes she winked at you. You finished by applying the light red lipstick that you always wanted to see on her.

“I don’t know what to say lass besides thank you.” Rowena kissed you on the cheek and you knew that it was all worth it in the end. You squeezed her hand and started putting your remaining makeup away. There was nothing that could ruin your day now.


	4. Shut Up and Dance With Me (Sam x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and you have been through a lot together. Now if you could realize how you feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: right in front of your eyes.

Sam first met Y/N after a particularly tough case. He was exhausted but Dean insisted they go out to celebrate. Dean was chatting with a busty blonde for the night and Sam, well he was trying to figure out how to get back to the motel. That’s when he first laid eyes on her. She was cleaning up after a particular group of messy patrons at a nearby table. He took a sip of his beer as he watched her carefully. Men passed by her, and one sort of stumbled into her, grabbing her ass as he passed by. Setting the bottle down on the table, Sam was standing half way up when he realized she didn’t need his help. She froze for a brief second clenching her fist before she decked the sleazy guy in the face. 

She rushed by Sam’s table and headed straight out the front door. Y/N knew this could be bad if her boss found out but she was hoping the guy wouldn’t report her. Sam threw some money on the table and headed out. He was hoping for a chance to talk to her but he didn’t want to come off as a creep. 

Sam was disappointed when he didn’t see her out front. It was like she vanished but when he heard gravel crunching under his feet, he glanced over at the parking lot and there she was. She was sitting on the hood of her car with her head in her hands. 

“I’m so screwed.” Taking a deep breath she looked up and saw Sam from across the parking lot. “Can I help you? No seriously, what do you want?”

“I don’t want anything, I swear. I just wanted to know if you were okay.”

You sighed and took a good look at the man as he approached your car. “My job may be like Schrodinger’s Cat right now but yeah I’m doing better.” You heard him laugh and you smiled. Sam knew he was in trouble as soon as you smiled at him.

This night may have ended badly but meeting Sam was the best thing about that night.

–

It turns out that Y/N was hiding something that night they met. He found out by accident but when she went back into the bar, he heard signs of a struggle and went rushing back in. She was planning on apologizing to the patron she punched, but when she went back into the bar, that guy was splattered against the back wall. 

“Holy crap on a cracker…” Y/N whistled but that’s when she got a good whiff of sulfur. “Are you kidding me right now! I didn’t sign on to fight demons.” 

“I should’ve figured you were a hunter.” You turned and Sam was standing in the doorway with the demon killing knife in his hands. You scrubbed at your face hard when you realized who this was - tall, long hair, killer eyes - you were currently standing in the same bar as Sam freaking Winchester. 

“I don’t think I need an introduction on who you are. The stories I’ve heard have been enough.” 

–

Sam always knew you were the one but he was always afraid to act on it. He never denied his feelings for you. In fact he spent more time flirting with you the more the two of spent time together. Even Dean commented on how much Sam was going out of his way to show you how he felt and you never noticed. You were in the kitchen and the starting bars of ‘Shut Up and Dance With Me’ started playing and you cheered. You belted out the lyrics and danced around the kitchen oblivious to Sam standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face. 

He grabbed you by the waist and spun you around, laughing as you let out a huge scream that echoed down the halls. You felt his chest rumble with laughter as you craned your head up to look at him. The butterflies in your stomach fluttered and in that moment you realized something.

“Hey Sam?”

“Yeah Y/N?” He placed you back down on the floor but kept his arms loosely around your waist. You turned around so you were facing him and looked up at him.

“You’re in love with me aren’t you?” Sam was shocked and he thought you would never catch on.

“Of course I am. It’s been that way since we first met.”

“How do you think I actually feel about you?”

Sam was silent for a second before speaking once again. “If I had to guess honestly? I would say you’re in love with me too.”

“I am in love with you. I just didn’t- “ You were cut off as Sam bent down and captured your lips with his. The two of you pulled apart and you pressed your forehead against his.

“I honestly thought you would never figure it out.” He kissed your cheek and you giggled.

“It’s kind of like if you lose something and find it, and then say if it was a snake it would have bit me.” 

“Hey Y/N?”

“Shut up and dance with me.” You laughed and started the song over.


	5. Wrestle Me For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are dropped off at Bobby’s while John is on a hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairing for this one. Just Weechesters being themselves. Square Filled: fighting for the remote

It started out simple enough - John had left the boys in Bobby’s care while he went on a hunt. He promised he would check in as often as he could and before he left, he pulled Dean aside and made sure he understood what he was supposed to do. “Dad, I got it. Watching over Sammy’s my main priority.” With a pat on the shoulder, John left and Dean sighed. It was the same thing time after time but when you have John Winchester as a father, you get used to it.

Sam was sitting on the floor using the coffee table as a desk and he would occasionally glance up at the television to watch whatever was on at the time. He noticed Dean walk into the room from the corner of his eye but didn’t say anything. It was until Dean grabbed the remote and changed the channel that he actually interacted with his brother.

“I was watching that.” Sam glanced over his shoulder at his brother who was sitting on the couch.

“There’s no way you were watching television and working on whatever else you’re doing.” He heard Sam take a breath and exhale it before standing up.

“You do know there’s a thing called multitasking right?”

“I’m aware Sammy but you weren’t watching the tv!” 

“It was background noise Dean. Didn’t you see me stop and look up at the tv occasionally?” 

“Nope.” He popped the “P” and Sam had it. He walked over to where Dean was sitting and tried to grab the remote and Dean moved it to the other side of the couch. Sam was clearly getting frustrated with his older brother and made a move for the other side. Dean watched how his brother was moving and decided now was the time to play keep away with the remote. It wasn’t that Dean was bored or that he wanted watch anything in particular, he just wanted to hangout with his brother. 

“Dean come on, give me the remote!” Dean shook his head, a small grin forming on his face.

“If you want the remote, you’ll have to wrestle me for me it.” 

Sam’s head dropped and when Dean’s grip on the remote loosened, that’s when Sam decided to tackle his brother. Dean hit the back of the couch and he knew Sam was serious about this. He felt the younger boys arms attempting to reach for him, but Dean beat him to the punch as he held Sam in a headlock.

“You’ll have to do better than that if you want -” Dean’s hold fell when Sam elbowed his brother in the gut. He tried taking a deep breath but Sam had jumped on to Dean’s back and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. He was going for the same tactic but Dean was smarter than that. The only thought in Dean’s head at the time was that he needed to get Sam off of his back - literally. He attempted to walk forward but Sam brought his arms around Dean’s neck and was trying to choke him out when he fell to the floor. The whole room and that’s when the two of them were rolling around the room, smacking each other when they could. With the new development, neither of them heard Bobby’s footsteps or heard him yell at them to break it up. It wasn’t until Bobby grabbed both of the boys by the collars of their shirts to separate them that they acknowledged him.

“What in god’s name is wrong with you two idjits?” 

“Dean stole the remote and wouldn’t give it back.”

“He wasn’t even watching it Bobby.”

Bobby removed his hat and ran a hand over his head. He glanced at both of the boys and sighed. “I think I have a better idea for you two, come on.”

Sam and Dean grinned at each other before Bobby stopped in his tracks. “You can’t tell your daddy and the two of you need to apologize to each other.” 

Sam ran his hand through his hair and looked at Dean. “Sorry Dean.” 

Dean pulled him in for a one armed hug and Sam’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry too squirt. I do have to say though, I’m proud of you for standing up to me.” 

Bobby smiled and led the two boys out the backdoor to a small shooting range. He heard the boys cheer and he knew that all they needed was something else to do that didn’t involve sharing the television.


	6. Apart of the Pudding Club (Jensen x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aren’t feeling so hot during the convention. Taking off to your hotel room, you decide to just rest Jensen’s not having any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been a lot of firsts for me while writing all of this. Case in point - this is my first RPF. Square Filled: First Child

You kicked off your shoes and decided to plop down face first on the couch that was in your hotel room. You felt a headache coming on and being downstairs at the convention wasn’t helping things. On top of everything, you felt nauseous so you didn’t dare try to eat anything. It was until you heard the familiar chime of the door opening that you lifted your head up to see a familiar figure in the doorway.

“I saw you rush off and wanted to check on you while I had a break.” His footsteps drew closer and you felt a gentle hand rubbing small circles on your back. “Do you need anything?”

“Crackers and ginger ale. Or water, water’s fine too.”

“Sweetheart, when was the last time you had your period?” With his help, you sat up and started counting. 

“The pool party.”

“Y/N that was over a month ago. Have you been to the doctor at all?” You shook your head and he pulled you in for a side hug. “It’s okay, we can make it through this together okay?”

“It’s partially your fault so I hope we can make it through this. You wanted kids right?”

“I’ve always wanted to have kids. What about you?”

“I was never sure until I met you.” The two of you blushed and then laughed. “This is one hell of a way to find out though.” You curled up into his side and just sat in silence.

“Your brother is going to be so pissed.”

“He wanted a niece or nephew, I don’t see why he’d be pissed.”

There was a knock on your door and you both froze. “There’s no way…” 

“Ackles come on man, you can’t just up and leave when we’re in the middle of a conversation.”

“Son of a bitch.” The two of you muttered as he went to the door. You glanced at the doorway and there was Jared with his arms crossed. He made his way over towards the two of you and waited for someone to start talking.

“You haven’t seen my brother by chance have you?”

“Haha very funny Y/N, are you okay?”

Taking a deep breath and lacing your fingers with Jensen’s, he nodded as if to say go ahead.

“Jared, I think I might be pregnant.”

“Wow Y/N did you really think I was going to be pissed off?” He looked you in the eyes and you grimaced. “You guys are married, why would I be upset? I’m excited actually.”

“Told you.” You whispered in Jensen’s ear and his face lit up.

–

“And that little peanut is your baby.” The two of you grinned at each other as the lab tech handed you a paper towel to wipe the gel off. 

“It always warms my heart when both parents are excited about having a baby.” They handed you a copy of the sonogram and smiled down at it.

“It’s our first so of course we’re excited.” You glanced over at your shoulder at Jensen who was still grinning. He helped you off the table and as you two made your way down the hallway, you felt your phone vibrate and you giggled.

“How much do you wanna bet that’s Jared?”

“That’s not much of a bet Y/N. He’s just as excited as we are.”

Pulling your phone out of your pocket, you glanced at the screen and saw 10 texts alerts, and five missed calls. “Jared isn’t the only one. Here look” You handed him the phone as you made your way to make your next appointment.

“Jared, Misha, Gen, Vicky, Kim, Briana, Rich, Richard, Ruth and our parents. A lot of people are very concerned about Baby Ackles.” 

“They didn’t even know yet… how?”

Jensen doubled over laughing. “Jared Padalecki is your brother, how else would they have found out?”

He had a point.


	7. Look Up and Get Lost (Charlie x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s closing in on Valentine’s Day and you arrange something for Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Stargazing. OFC are paired with Sam and Dean. They are two friends of mine from tumblr and at the time, they were going through a hard time and I wanted to write something that would make them smile.

There was a spot behind the bunker that you always went to whenever you just needed to get away. The three of you were taking a break when you heard your phone go off. You slid your finger across the screen and blushed when you saw that it was from Charlie.

“Must be from her _girlfriend_.” You heard Dean tease as you quickly texted her back. You swatted at Dean and heard him laugh as he made his way to kitchen.

“I think it might be a good thing - she’s been so crabby without Charlie here.” You were going to dignify that with an answer, but your phone went off again.

“Shut it Sam.” You hated Valentine’s Day with a passion but it was coming up fast, and you had no idea what you could even get Charlie. You were looking at some website and an idea struck you. You took a deep breath before turning to face the two hunters. “Okay shit I’m sorry Sam, I have been a bit moody since she’s been gone, I’ll admit that. But I need to ask a favor of the two of you. I need your guys help setting something up, if you don’t mind.” Yo heard Dean’s footsteps coming back down the hall, and you repeated your request to the elder Winchester.

“Of course Y/N, I’ll help in anyway I can.” Sam smiled at you but Dean was sitting down with a newly opened beer in front of him with his arms crossed.

“I’ll help too but what’s in it for us?”

“A week of pie and the number of the hottest girls I know.”

“Nice try but you don’t have any girl friends.”

“I do have two sisters though. They have told me repeatedly that it’s not fair I get to stay at the bunker with you two while they still share an apartment.” You winked at Dean as you pulled a picture of your older sisters up on your phone. “Twins Dean, one for each of you.”

“Y/N it sounds more like your trying to pimp them out.”

“They would do the same for me - you know. Or at least they would if I wasn’t with Charlie.” Dean was still contemplating your offer but you knew he would help you out. He would do anything for Charlie, she was like the unofficial Winchester sister. He loved you in his own way.

“A week of pies and someone to spend the night with, sign me up.”

You told Sam and Dean your plan and what you wanted to set up for Charlie.

–

“What’s up bitches?” You giggled to yourself as Charlie came down the metal set of stairs. You met her at the bottom and kissed her on the cheek. You laced your hands together and walked into the war room where Sam and Dean were discussing their plans for the night.

“Hey Charlie!” They both called out in unison and got up to hug the red haired girl. You grinned but when you heard phone go off in your pocket, you knew things were going to get interesting.

_Did they take your deal?_

_What deal is that Jen?_

_You know - a night with us on Valentine’s Day - despite us hating it?_

_Yeah… that’s a go~ I have to make a Dean a week of pie though because of it._

_Worth it though ;)_

You were getting ready to put your phone back in your pocket when another text came through.

_Y.N. L.N. you are the best <3_

_Go on…_

_I knew you could do it. It’s not fair that you get to stay at a bunker with two of the hottest guys and you aren’t even interested in them!_

_I’m interested plenty, it’s just Charlie is one the greatest things to ever happen to me._

_Y/N - you are such a sap. I won’t be surprised if we have a new sister-in-law tonight. You would be that kind of person wouldn’t you._

_I love you Mel - I do, but hush._

You grinned at your phone and all three of them turned to look at you. Finishing out your text, you slipped it back into your pocket. “So boys what’s up for tonight?”

“The two of you have the bunker all to yourselves tonight.”

“All we ask is not in the kitchen or where we eat..” You were shocked that they would even insinuate that you would do something like that. You and Charlie had been together now for over a couple years now, and your sex life was private.

“I would never.”

“Charlie would that’s the problem.” You giggled and Charlie huffed a sigh out.

“Well our plans for the night are ruined babe.” Charlie winked at you and you chuckled to yourself.

“Okay, okay we got derailed - the bunker is all yours tonight. We are going out and celebrating this bullshit holiday with Y/N’s sisters.”

“Jen is going to love him.” Charlie whispered in your ear and you nodded in agreement. She whispered something else that turned your cheeks pink and the boys raised their eyebrows.

“It’s nothing, don’t mind me.” You turned to look at the clock and was surprised it had gotten so late. Sam and Dean excused themselves as you got everything ready for your night. “Hey Charlie?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Will it be weird if I blindfold you once we go outside?”

“Are we trying sex in public and that’s why your blindfolding me?”

“Dear lord woman no.” She chuckled as she laced her hand with yours. You grabbed the picnic basket from the war room table and made your way up the stairs. You got outside the bunker and tied the bandana around her eyes. “You can’t see right?”

“That’s the point of a blindfold is it not?”

“Smartass.” You were very careful in leading her to the spot you picked out. Sam and Dean helped you set this up, and you were grateful for the help. There’s no way you would’ve been able to set it up by yourself. “Just a few more steps and we’ll be there okay?” You led her safely to where you wanted to go, and set the basket gently down, you removed the blindfold as Charlie’s eyes adjusted to what remained of the the daylight. She got a good look of what was around, and you grinned. This would be worth it in the end.

“Y/N this is beautiful.”

“I can’t take all the credit - Sam and Dean helped set this up.”

“That’s why your sisters are going on date with those two?”

“Yep plus I owe Dean a week of pie.”

“Oh Dean what are we going to do with you?”

You chuckled as you sat down and opened up the basket. You made finger sandwiches, and chopped up some fruit for a fruit salad. Charlie looked up as the sky started to darken. “How did you find this Y/N, it’s beautiful out here.”

“I found it by accident actually. After a rough hunt, I just started wandering around the area and found it. I come out here when I need to get away.”

Charlie wrapped her arms around your waist and rested her head on your shoulder. “I love you my little nerd. You know that right?”

“I know.”

The two of you sat down near a cluster of pillows, and fed each other while looking up at the sky. “You know, this is nice.” Charlie grinned as she pulled you closer. You shifted your body and gently kissed her.

“I-” You heard Charlie start but stopped as if she was thinking about what she wanted to say. “I love you Y/N and I know there’s no normal way to ask this for us. Us nerds have to stick together right? So what I’m trying to say is -”

You silenced her by kissing her hard. “Yes Celeste, I’ll marry you.”

She grinned as she pulled a simple engagement ring from her pocket. It was a white gold ring with your and her birthstones as she slid the ring on your left hand, she kissed where the ring was now.

The two of you were cuddled into each other watching the night sky when you heard footsteps and voices from behind you. “Hey guys - how was your night?”

“Charlie, did she say yes?”

“You know she did Dean-o” She held your left hand up as you wiggled your fingers. The two of you laughed and Dean shook his head.

“Told you we’d have a new sister-in-law tonight.” You heard Mel whisper to Jen as you turned red. They joined you and as the night turned colder, you packed everything up and made your way back to the bunker. Hand in hand you stopped Charlie before heading back in, and kissed her.

“What was that for?”

“The stars demanded it.”

“So cheesy.” She laughed and kissed you gently in returned. You smiled and as you took one final glance up at the sky, you saw something shoot across the sky but you didn’t wish upon it. For once in your life, you had everything you could ever want.


	8. My Vampire Nurse (Benny x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve come down with a cold of some sorts and Benny comes to take care of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: snuggling in bed. This was my first time writing Benny.

“I heard a certain little lady was under the weather, so I rushed as fast as I could up here to visit.” At first you thought you were hearing things, but when you attempted to raise your head all that did was make you feel dizzy. Placing your head back on your pillow, you sighed and heard Benny chuckle to himself. You felt him gently place his hand on your forehead and any other time you would’ve freaked out but right now? It felt nice. 

“You’re burning up something fierce sug. Have you been able to eat anything at all?” He heard a faint no come from you. You whined a little when he removed his hand from your forehead. You closed your eyes a few seconds and before you knew it you were asleep once again. Your eyes slowly opened and you noticed he was coming back into your room with a tray. 

“What’s that?” You rasped and cringed at how your voice was sounding. He sat the tray down on your night stand and made his way over to you. He placed his hand on your forehead once again and sighed.

“Looks like that cat nap you took really helped some. Your fever broke.” He moved the tray closer towards the two of you, and handed you a cup of honey tea and a couple of cold pills. “Take this first, and then we’ll see if you can hold down food.” You always had trouble swallowing pills but this time, they went down no problem. “Now for the soup - it’s chicken noodle but with just a little bit more spice. I figured it would help clear some of that gunk out of your system.”

“You are too good to me Benny, you know that?” He chuckled as he moved to the free side of your bed. The bed dipped from his weight but you took a sip of your tea, letting its warmth travel through your body. You helped guide him through Netflix and the two of you decided to restart Stranger Things while you attempted to eat. You made it halfway through your bowl when you laid it down on the tray that was beside your bed. 

Benny’s arm was brushing yours and when he moved it briefly you took the chance and cuddled into his side. You felt his body shake as he chuckled pulling you closer to him. Your head was laying on his chest next to his heart, and the arm that was around you was rubbing gently circles into your lower back. 

“I’m glad you’re here Benny.”

“I can’t take full credit for that chère, Dean called and told me you were feeling under the weather. Asked me if I would stop by and look after ya until they got back.” 

“I’ll have to find someway to make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to do that for little ole me.” He kissed your forehead gently and you curled further into his side. “You gettin’ back to your feisty self is all I need.” 

“Thank you though, I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” Your eyes closed once again and once Benny felt your breathing even out, he knew you were asleep. Being a vampire Benny didn’t actually need sleep, but when you wrapped your arms around his waist, he knew he wasn’t going anywhere. Not that he was complaining in the slightest - Benny and you were friends but there was something else there. He sighed as he realized one day he would tell you how he felt - but today wasn’t that day.


	9. The Winchester Family Curse (Sam x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come home after a hunt exhausted. The next day however when you go to hug Sam, something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my free space fic. I get inspired by a lot of different things, and this one in particular? Fruits Basket - yes the anime.

You wouldn’t admit this out loud but you were kind of nervous about the hunt that the boys were currently on. Dialing Dean’s number you waited for him to pick up. As it rang you bit your bottom lip. “The two of you are fine right?” 

“We’re fine Y/N.” Dean’s voice rang with a chuckle from over the phone. You sighed as you switched your cell from your left side to the right. “The witch is dead.” 

“I feel like there’s a but there.” 

“No buts. We’re on our way home.”

“I’ll see when you guys when you get here then.” You heard him hang up the phone and you placed your phone down in front of you. It had been a week since you had last seen the boys. You had just gotten back from a solo hunt - and as you were on the way in, they were on their way out. Sam kissed you on the cheek and told you they would be careful and that he would keep in touch with you while they were gone. 

–

It was quiet when they came in. You were tucked away in your room, reading when you heard a light knock on your door. “Come in!” Both boys poked their heads in, making sure you were okay for the night. 

“You okay?” Sometimes they went out to celebrate a case after it was finished but both of them looked exhausted. They told you they were just going to get something to eat, take a shower and go to sleep. You shrugged from your bed and told them good night as Sam lingered in the doorway. 

“Is it okay to come and share your bed?” You don’t know when it started but you were kind of attracted to the younger Winchester. He saw you nod and blush when he suggested it but the two of you were still in the early stages of your relationship. You were so absorbed in what you were reading that you didn’t notice that Sam quietly closed your door. It wasn’t until the bed dipped with Sam’s weight and he nudged your side, that you looked over at him and put the book aside. He snuggled into the pillows and you him mutter into the pillow. “I’m so exhausted.” The next thing you knew he was out like a light. 

–

The next morning however was when things got weird. Sam was still asleep which surprised you. You unlocked your cell and looked at the time. It was past ten am, so you got out of bed and made your way towards the kitchen where Dean was nursing a cup of coffee.

“Sammy still asleep?”

“It’s weird isn’t it?” Dean poured you a cup of coffee and you happily accepted it. Taking a seat at the table, you took a sip and brought your knees up to your chest. “He’s usually awake by now, are you sure nothing happened on that hunt?”

“She might have muttered something at Sam as she died.”

“Damn it Dean… what do you think happened?”

“No idea.” The two of you were quiet as Sam stumbled into the kitchen. “Morning buttercup, have a nice night?” You handed Sam your cup and he took a sip from it. You smiled as Dean raised an eyebrow and pointed between the two of you. You felt your face flush as Dean grinned. 

“Not now Dean, okay.” Dean clapped Sam on the back as he walked away. Sam went to pull you closer and as you went to put your arms around his shoulders, Sam poofed into smoke and in his place was a moose. You knew it was Sam because his clothes were off to the side and not knowing what to.do, you called out for Dean.

“DEAN!!!” He wasn’t that far down the hallway when he heard your sceam.

“What the hell is going-” He stopped at the doorway when he saw what was going on. “How did you get a moose in the kitchen. I was only out of here for a few seconds.”

“All I did was give Sam a hug then poof - he turned into a moose.”

“I really wish you guys would stop talking about me like I’m not in the room.” You looked over at the the moose and gasped.

“Sorry Sam, wait how can we still understand you?”

“I have no idea.” You heard him sigh and you ran your hand between the area where his antlers were. “If it’s a curse, Y/N can you try something for me? Hug Dean and see if something happens.”

You removed your hand from Sam and approached Dean. He grinned and held his arms out. You shook your head with a laugh at this situation but as you wrapped your arms his waist, another puff of smoke appeared and Dean was gone. All that remained was the pile of clothes he was wearing. You heard some rustling and when something jumped into your hands, you tried not to scream.

“What the hell where - “ It wasn’t until you looked down in the palm of your hands and you saw what appeared to be a squirrel. “Dean?”

“Yeah it’s me sweetheart.” You released the breath you didn’t know you were holding. “How the hell are we supposed to anything when we’re like this.” 

“Y/N can’t do this alone Dean.”

“I know that. Who could help?”

“Cas?”

“Yes Dean?” You turned around and Cas right behind you. 

“We really need to put a bell on him.” You said to no one in particular. Sam chuckled and you glanced over at him. 

“Why are Sam and Dean animals?”

“No idea honestly - they just got back from hunting a witch. Apparently she muttered something after she died.” 

“Is there anyway to change them back?” As soon as the words left your lips, you heard a poof and they boys were back to normal. The only problem was the two of them were now standing in the kitchen buck naked. You turned around and your face was beet red. “Well this is something.”

“How did they turn into animals?”

“Y/N hugged us.” 

“She hugged you and the two of of you turned into animals?”

“Yes.” 

“Can she hug the two of you again so I can see how this works?”

“Castiel, why would you do this to me?” You asked with your face still flushed. You saw Dean grin out the corner of your eye as he approached you. When he wrapped his arms around you, he disappeared once again. It wasn’t until you looked over that you saw him on your shoulder.

Sam coughed and you realized it was his turn. ‘I hate this.’ You hugged Sam and as soon as Cas watched Sam transform from man to moose, he vanished.

“Are you kidding me right now! Why would he just leave?”

Sam nudged your arm with his snout and you looked at him. “You should know by now that’s how Cas is.” 

“Still…I don’t know how to fix this.” You felt Dean’s small furry body nuzzle into your cheek and you smiled. “Okay I get it. We’ll just wait this out but if it’s not broken we will definitely need to figure something out.”

“No hugging until this is broken okay?” You heard Sam’s voice but when you turned to look at him, he changed back. 

“Please put your clothes back on. I promise no more hugs until this is fixed.” You felt Sam lace his fingers with yours and you smiled.

“Well looks like it’s just hugs that change us.” Sam held your combined hands up, and when you looked back Dean was fully dressed and you were confused by this whole thing.

–

The three of you were watching a movie when you heard Cas flutter back in. Dean paused what you were watching and waited for an explanation. He gave you a list of ingredients and explained quickly that the witch who cursed Sam and Dean was apart of a family who until recently was cursed in the same way the boys were.

“No way. Are you saying they were apart of the Sohma family?”

“How did you know that Y/N?”

“Lucky guess.” You muttered to yourself and excused yourself to start gathering what you needed for this potion. You were reaching for something when you heard Sam’s footsteps behind you. 

“Would you want some help on that?”

“Thanks for the offer Sam.” You kissed his cheek and handed him the list of ingredients. The two of you worked on getting together but once you finished you had to resist the urge to hug Sam. You heard Cas and Dean walk down the hallway to where the two of you were. There were two vials of the potion - one for Sam and one for Dean. Dean being the smart ass that he was pushed you into Sam’s side. You lurched forward with your arms out and Sam tried catching you but with a puff of smoke he turned back into a moose.

“Damn it Dean! Why would you do that?”

You handed Dean his vial and now had to wait for Sam to transform back into a human before he could drink his. 

“This is going to work right?” You asked Cas as he looked over at you.

“I - I’m not sure really. If it doesn’t, we can call Crowley.” Dean chugged his down and when Sam finally drank his, you sighed. An hour passed and you were unsure of what to do now. You texted Crowley, asking him for his help and when he popped in beside you, you flinched.

“Now what is this I hear about an animal curse?” You told him to wait a minute as you hugged Dean. Once the smoke cleared, Dean was on your shoulder once again. “Squirrel is actually a squirrel. I’m guessing if you hug Moose over there, the same thing will happen?”

“Yes.” You handed him the list of ingredients Cas gave you and you heard him sigh. 

“The person who gave you this list is a moron - that’s not how you reverse this.”

“What’s going to happen to them Crowley?”

“Well dove, with the potion you just fed them? I have no idea. I can help you out though.”

Dean scoffed from your shoulder. “This won’t be free now will it Crowley?”

“What do you think Squirrel?” 

“Dean don’t worry about it - I got it covered.” Sam raised an eyebrow when he looked over at you. “I owe Crowley a favor that’s all.”

Dean was starting to say something when you found yourself on the floor under him. “Hey Dean, would y-you kindly get off of me please?” You heard him chuckle but you were facing the other direction. 

“I feel like Y/N is living every woman’s dream right now.”

“I didn’t ask for this!” You pulled yourself off of the floor and went to stand out in the hallway. Crowley was chuckling to himself. You were unlikely friends with the King of Hell. It was because of Crowley that you actually met the boys, so you were going to do anything to help them out. 

“Okay moose, squirrel try this.” Another potion, you hoped that it worked this time. The two of them cautiously finished off the potion and Crowley asked if you would hug the boys one more time. Sam stepped closer towards you closed your eyes and pulled him into your arms. You slowly opened one eye and noticed that still human. 

“I’m not a moose anymore.” You felt him pick you up and spin you around. He kissed you gently on the lips before setting you back down. You took this opportunity to snuggle into his chest and you felt it move when he laughed. 

“You’ll always be a moose what are you talking about.”

“And you’ll always be a squirrel Dean. I’ll see you later boys. Y/N I’ll let you know when your needed.” 

“Thank you Crowley.” You called out as he vanished. Cas had left some time ago and three of you had no idea what to do. 

“Do you guys want to go finish our movie?” You heard Dean ask. You looked over at Sam and he nodded. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” The three of you made it back where the movie was still paused. You were curled up to Sam’s side as your legs were on Dean’s lap. You could see his grin from the corner of your eyes as the movie started playing once again. This was a very weird day but one you would probably remember for the rest of your life.


	10. Sugar (Yes Please) (Crowley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have feelings for Crowley but when you see him on a date with someone else, you don’t know how to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Fake Dating

Whoever said that the heart wants what it wants, needed a swift kick in the ass. You never wanted to develop feelings for the King of Hell but you had, but you were in no hurry to tell him. You overheard him talking to the boys on a case and you decided that you were better off burying those feelings deep down. You were drinking alone in your living room with a bottle beside you and were currently nursing your second glass of whiskey. You were curled up with a blanket on your couch, with your television quietly playing in the background when you spaced out. Right now you were reminiscing about how you met the boys and Crowley.

The Winchesters were acquaintances of your father and the three of you worked on a few cases together but you had originally met Crowley when you found Juliet injured. You heard her whining in an opening of the forest and when you spotted her, you were kind of confused. No one could actually see what the hellhounds looked like without, but somehow you could see her true form. You inched closer to the whining hellhound with your hand out to help her out but there was something momentarily stopping you.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” You turned around and saw Crowley standing behind you. 

“She’s injured though…” 

He raised his eyebrow and glanced at you. How could you - a complete mortal see Juliet for one but also see how she was injured. He was confused yet curious about how something like this was possible. 

The next time you ran into Crowley - there was something different about him. It was like he was almost human but you knew that couldn’t be possible. You had splurged and took the boys out for a fancy dinner and drinks. They explained everything that had happened - they were trying to close the gates of hell and the last trial however was curing a demon. Dean brought it up that it was almost done but something made them back out and Crowley was acting different. 

In a private booth on the other side of the restaurant - Crowley was dining with his date for the evening. His date was going on about some mundane but he found himself thinking of you. He never thought it was possible to develop feelings for a human but he knew you would never feel the same way he did. 

“Are you even listening to a thing I’m saying?”

“Of course I am, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t?” She grinned and he sighed internally. ‘That should placate her for the time being. This woman talks so much though - honestly it’s like mother is across the table from me. Y/N doesn’t talk that much. I wonder how she’s doing.’ 

The two of you looked up at the same time and your eyes met. You waved and Crowley had no idea what to do. He immediately turned his attention back to his date, and you felt your jaw clench. ‘I’m not jealous… I’m not. He’s allowed to see whoever he wants. No one said I had to like it’ “Y/N are you okay?” 

You were off in your own world that you completely forgot Sam and Dean were with you. “I’m fine.” Dean muttered something to himself as you picked at the food you ordered. They continued their conversation and you heard her laughter from behind you. Rolling your eyes, you excused yourself for a few seconds as you made your way to the bathroom. You passed by the booth and when you looked over, you noticed her hand on Crowley’s thigh. ‘It’s none of your business Y/N. Just go to the bathroom and make your way back to the table. Just ignore them.’ 

You entered the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. ‘What does she have that I don’t?’ You turned the knob to the sink in front and splashed some water on your face. You see a roll of paper towels on top of the dispenser and reach for them, ripping a few from the roll you wipe your face off and make your way back to your table. When you pass by their table however, Crowley and this woman - you’ve named Sarah in your mind - are making out hot and heavy as you pass by.

You clench your fist and make your way back to where Sam and Dean are. You hand them the money for the evening but inform them you need to go. The last thing you want to do is break down in front of them. 

Sarah pulls away from Crowley, out of breath but is extra giddy now. She continues to prattle on as Crowley takes a swig of his drink. He peeks over at your table but when he notices you’re not there, he sighs. 

–

You were still trying to get over the events of last night when there was a knock on your front door. With a huff, you got off your bed and made it the front room when the knocking stopped. You opened the door slightly and poked your head outside. No one was there but there was a basket of the things you liked. You didn’t know this but across the street was one of Crowley’s most trusted demons, watching out for you. 

Placing the basket on the island in your kitchen, you unwrapped the cellophane around the basket and you smiled at the card that was right on top.

‘'Y/N/N - we put this basket together for you after last night. So wear this when you go out, spoil yourself and then go see that movie you’ve been wanting see. Just treat yourself. Don’t worry about anyone but yourself. - Sam and Dean.”

Removing the outfit from the basket, you were still smiling as you made your way to the bathroom and turned on your shower. You shampooed and conditioned your hair, and shaved everywhere you needed. Feeling refreshed, you changed into your new outfit and took a look in your full length mirror and smiled. They picked out a red tartan bow skirt, a black crop sweater and a pair of black suede heels to go with it. You took a photo and sent it to the boys, thanking them. You smiled when they texted back that you looked amazing and to enjoy your day. ‘These boys I swear. I’ll have to find something for them later.’ 

You gathered up your cell, your wallet, and car keys and made your way out to your car. You sighed as you turned the ignition on and thought where you were going to go first. 

–

You spent way too much in the bookstore, so when you hit the next store, you were going to try and limit yourself. There were a lot of cute clothes and when you spotted something you were interested in, you noticed Crowley and Sarah were walking around the shop. ‘Son of a bitch. I didn’t want to see them.’ You had a few outfits picked to try on and you walked right by the two of them.

You made it to the dressing rooms and tried on your first two outfits. They were exactly what you wanted but when you looked back at the dress you picked out, you were unsure. You slid the red lace dress over your frame and looked in the mirror afterwards. 

You knew there were larger mirrors outside, so peeking out you made your way towards them. Crowley was sitting beside another stall and when he noticed you, his heart almost stopped. You saw him in the reflection of the mirror and turned to look at him.

“You look absolutely stunning love.” You flushed at the compliment but ran back into your dressing room before Sarah came back. You removed the dress carefully but while you were changing back into your normal outfit, you heard Sarah asking Crowley’s opinion of what she picked out. Gathering up everything you intended to buy, you made your way up to the front of the shop to pay for what you had but when the clerk rang you up and proceeded to tell that your purchase was already taken care of.

You looked over your shoulder and Crowley winked at you. You hurried out of the shop and released the breath you didn’t know you were holding. Shifting the bags you had, you glanced at the time on your cell. You made your way towards the movie theatre and when you handed your ticket over, you heard someone scoff.

“Why is she everywhere we go?” You felt your jaw clench but Crowley held his hand up and Sarah stopped talking. You made your way to the number #5 theatre and made your way to the very back row. Heels clacked up the stairs and you sighed. Of course they’d be seeing the same movie but you heard Sarah grumbling.

“I think that girl is following us, poor thing. Who goes shopping alone and watches a movie by herself?” 

“Can you stop talking about someone you don’t even know?” You heard Crowley sigh and Sarah rolled her eyes.

“Why should I?”

“She’s a lovely individual and you have no right speaking about her like that.”

“You act like you know her Crowley. Do you?”

“Of course I know her you sodding cow - if I wasn’t here with you, I’d be back there with her…” 

“Why bother asking me out again if you were having such a horrible.time?”

“She wouldn’t have me the way I am now. I’m the King of Hell but right now all I feel is weak and powerless. Y/N wouldn’t want me like this.”

You honestly were shocked by what you just heard. Sarah was fuming but she stormed off, leaving Crowley to sit by himself. You left your bags by your seat and walked down the steps to where he was. You pulled his hands into yours and looked him straight in the eyes “Did you mean all that?”

“Of course I meant it.”

You attempted to pull him up from his seat but when he didn’t budge, you sighed. “Do you wanna watch this movie with me now that Sarah’s gone?” He smiled at you and snapped his fingers bringing your bags down by them. You took the seat next to him and Crowley released your hand only to pull the seat guard up and pull you close to him. With another snap of his fingers, the theatre dimmed and when the movie started, you realized how lucky you were.


	11. I call him Mr. Huggles (Garth x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Garth have a YouTube channel together - and do everything together. He has always been your best friend but with the support of your followers, and your older brothers, will you take that leap from best friends to lovers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a modern AU - so no hunting. Square filled - best friends to lovers

It was your idea to start a youtube channel with Garth. The two of you manage to do everything from crafting, cooking, weird challenges, and even some video game playthroughs. Your most popular videos always involved Q&A from your subscribers. You were in your shared office going over the list of new questions when Garth gently knocked on the door that you had open and handed you a cup of tea.

“You are a lifesaver Garth.” He chuckled as he helped you get everything set up for the next video. The two of you decided to film something a little bit different. With your last video, you noticed a lot of the comments asking for the two of you to do a “relationship tag.” video. Why did everyone assume you and Garth were together?

“About that time amigo.” He heard you chuckle from the couch as the two of made yourselves comfy and started filming.

“Hey everybody welcome to Hunter’s Corner with Garth and Y/N! This week’s episode will be something else, won’t it Y/N?”

“Of course. We got a request from our lovely viewers - to do another tag video.” You heard Garth chuckle and take a drink of water before shifting towards you with a grin on his face. “I still don’t understand why you guys are insisting that we do a relationship tag but we’ll do it.”

You pulled up the list of questions you had saved on your phone. “We are going to take turns asking each other these questions so that this video doesn’t go on forever.”

“Our first question is when or where did we first meet?”

Garth chuckled with a huge grin before answering. “We actually met in college. We both are currently enrolled in the same dentistry school.” 

“My brothers’ actually introduced us when I was having trouble in one of my classes. We became fast friends after that.” You shifted slightly and handed Garth your phone. “Okay so next question is what do we usually argue about?”

You actually had to think about that before you answered. The two of you never really argued but there were two major instances where the two of you needed to be separated by someone. “Here’s the thing we are pretty chill people so we don’t argue that much. We’ve only had two major arguments.”

“Yeah let it be known Y/N can get mighty feisty when she’s upset, woo buddy.”

“It’s the only time I can say that I’ve actually slapped someone in the face. I felt so bad.”

 

“I was being kind of a jackass at the time.. Your brothers’ egging you on certainly didn’t help matters.” 

He handed you an open bottle of water after you finished your cup of tea. You put your phone back in your pocket and switched over to your tablet, so you could prop it up in front the two of you instead of passing your phone back and forth. “We’ve learned our lesson about fighting fair. Okay so onto the next question.”

“What’s my favorite article of clothing?”

“I think it’s all the clothes I end up stealing from him and wear around the house.”

“Believe me guys - she makes them look so much better than I ever could.” You winked at the camera and you heard Garth laugh. “It’s true though. Our next question is what’s my favorite type of junk food?”

“That’s an easy one - sweets of any kind.”

“We’ve been around each other too long.” Garth heard you snort from laughing and you shook your head. “She loves anything gummy or rice crispy treats.”

“I like what I like, sue me.” You chuckled and smiled afterwards. “Actually don’t - you won’t get much out of me.”

“Here’s a hypothetical question - I’m ordering a pizza, what’s your preferred toppings?”

You knew your answer would cause another debate. “I’m a ham and cheese kind of girl. Although here recently I’ve been enjoying Hawaiian pizza.”

“Any topping is fine with me.” He watched you make a face and bumped your shoulder with his. “I know a lot of our viewers don’t agree with pineapple on pizza. It’s not that bad honestly. Her brothers always give her such a hard time when she orders it.”

“Every time my oldest brother is over and we order pizza he’s like ‘'Y/N just order something normal.’ This coming from the man who salivates when someone even mentions the word pie.”

“Okay so moving onto the next question.”

“What film always makes me cry?”

“Any movie to be honest.” He put his arm around you and gave you a gentle squeeze. “This one cries at anything.”

“Movie nights can be tricky at our house.” You took a drink of water and watched Garth nod in agreement. “

“What’s my favorite video game?” 

“His favorite is definitely Castlevania.”

“She likes so many games though - it’s hard to pick.”

“The next question is what’s my nickname?”

You grinned at Garth and ruffled his hair. “I sort of switch up what I call her. Her friends call her Y/N/N and her brothers call her anything from squirt, short stack, etc. I like to think she has this really epic nickname for me but -”

“My nickname for Garth is Mr. Huggles. I mean he gives the best hugs.” You watched as pink tinted his cheeks and you giggled to yourself. “I’m joking - my nicknames for him change constantly.”

“Hey Y/N I know it’s not on the list but do you wanna have dinner with me?”

“You mean like dress up, go out and all that? Garth, it sounds like -”

“Like I’m asking you on a date? That’s because I am.”

You actually chuckled to yourself and held up your tablet. “Of course, I will gladly go on a date with you Garth.” 

“I guess this ties into the top comment someone left on our last video.”

“Impala67 left this on our last Q&A video and they said ‘I wish these two would realize how they feel about each. I don’t know how much more we can take. Garth, grow a set and ask her out already.’ 

“That’s all the time we have this week. Let’s us know what you want to see next down in the comments below and leave a like. We’ll see you guys next time! Bye!”

The two of you smiled at each other as you ended the capture. Making sure to save everything correctly, you handed everything off to Garth as he moved towards the desk so he could start editing and start the rendering process before the video posted. 

Garth was sitting in front of the computer the two of you shared with headphones on. He was syncing up the audio and editing as he went along. You were content with just watching him from where you were sitting as he worked. Your phone was going off like crazy and you figured it was one of your brothers. You were tapping out a text when you felt the couch dip. Garth moved silently away from the computer and plopped down next to you on the couch. 

You felt him pull your body closer and you smiled at him. “Why do you think it took us so long?”

“I’d say our timing was off.” You felt the warmth of his hand envelope yours with a light squeeze and he placed it over his heart. “You’ve always had a place in here.”

“I forgot to tell you - there was a question I skipped because I didn’t want anyone but us to know just yet.”

“Which question was it?”

“When our first kiss was.” Garth leaned over as you felt his lips press on to yours. You would always remember your first kiss with Garth as sweet and tender. He pulled back with a grin on his face as you moved your hand from his chest to the back of his neck. Pulling him closer, you crashed your lips into his. It wasn’t until you heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway that the two of you pulled apart.

“I see you took my advice Garth.” He grinned with his arms folded as your face flushed. “I know you’ll take care of my baby sister Garth, so I won’t give you too much of a hard time.”

“Thanks for the support, Dean. It means a lot.”

“Just no nieces or nephews just yet okay?” He said with a wink and left the two of you alone again. 

“What did he mean by advice?” 

“That comment that was left on the last video by Impala67?”

“THAT WAS DEAN?” You chuckled as you laid your head on his shoulder.

“Yep.”

“Even your family could see that we belonged together Y/N.” 

“Our biggest shippers were my brothers’. Do you know how weird that is?” 

“Very.”


	12. I’ll Eat You Up (Gabriel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gabriel are engaged but he comes home to find you in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fills the engagement square.

A faint string of obscenities were all Gabe heard when he fluttered in. He rushed to the bedroom the two of you shared and quietly opened the door. You were too busy freaking out to even notice his arrival. He heard you sigh deeply and when he looked at you, you were sitting on your bed with your back to him. You had just gotten out of the shower and changed into your pajamas when you felt something was wrong. 

“What’s wrong cupcake?”

“You’re not going to believe this.” 

“Try me.” You peeled your shirt and bra off with one go, and that’s when he noticed it. On your left shoulder blade was a folded up angel wing. “Gabe, what’s wrong with me?” 

“I think Heaven has accepted our engagement sweetums.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose with your fingers and sighed. “Gabriel - humans don’t spontaneously sprout wings once they’re engaged!” 

“Well…”

“Gabriel, is there something you’re not telling me about all of this?”

“Remember a while back when you asked why you were the only one who could see my wings?”

“I remember. What does that have to do with this?”

You felt him gently run his fingers through the pure white feathers and you shudder. He kisses down your spine and you sucked in a breath. “It means your my soulmate.” 

You shifted on your bed so that you were facing Gabriel. “Is this Heaven’s version of an engagement ring?”

“Something like that.” You heard him snap his fingers and a tray of strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce appeared. “What do you say we celebrate the old fashioned way?”

“Aww babe I miss our Tuesday nights.” Gabe waggled his eyebrows at you and pushed your hair to the side, as he covered your neck with whipped cream. “I’m game if you are babe.”

“I think what you should be saying is bon appetit.”

“You make it sound like I’m dessert.”

“Oh you are and I’ll be sure eat everything on my plate.”


	13. Just like old times. (Charlie x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has been your best friend since elementary school. You are now Emma’s (her daughter) teacher and when you see her sitting by herself reading, you’re reminded of the old days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Single Parent AU

You always saw her sitting on a that same bench clutching a Clefairy doll and reading a beat up copy of The Hobbit. Your heart ached because she reminded you of you. Elementary school wasn’t the easiest for you - friends fought over you and you just figured it would be better if you took yourself from the equation. You spent more time by yourself but one day, that’s when you met Charlie. 

You were reading beside a tree when you heard her approach. She asked what you were you doing by yourself, and when you replied that you were reading she asked if she could join you. The two of you took turns reading out loud from whatever book you had that day. You smiled genuinely when she asked if the two of you could be friends. The two of you were inseparable from that day on.

“It’s like looking into a mirror isn’t it?” Charlie approached from behind and you turned around to greet her. Emma was in your class and you watched after her for Charlie. 

“It is. Emma has friends doesn’t she?” You were generally curious. 

“I don’t think she has any to be honest. I mean if she does, she hasn’t mentioned it to me. Y/N, can I ask a favor?” 

“Anything for my best friend.” You nudged her with your elbow and winked.

“If the same thing happens tomorrow, can you help her out?” 

“Like you did with me all those years ago? Of course.” Charlie called out for Emma, and she came running over to Charlie. Emma gave you a hug before grabbing on to Charlie’s hand. You saw her shy smile when you told her she would see you again tomorrow. Watching the two of them walk off in the distance, you frowned.

–

You held a copy of your favorite book in your hands as you made your way out to the playground. She was sitting by herself again but she wasn’t reading today. You briskly walked over to the bench and noticed Emma was crying. 

“Emma, what’s wrong?” 

“Ms. Y/N, am I weird?” You took a seat next to her and pulled her into your lap. You felt her place her head on your chest as you ran your fingers through her hair.

“No, of course not. Why would you ask something like that?”

“The other kids are saying stuff like that. I just, I have trouble making friends.” 

“Oh Emma.” You heard her sniffle as you picked her up and carried her over the same tree you and Charlie once shared. She looked up at you and realized that you weren’t in the same spot. “Did your mommy ever tell you that the same thing happened to me?” 

“It did?” You nodded as Emma readjusted herself. You told her the whole story of what happened to you when you were in elementary school and she was shocked. “I’m glad you and mommy became friends after that.” 

“I’ll tell you a secret but you have to promise me you won’t say anything to your mommy about it okay?” 

“Okay!!!” She held out her pinkie and you chuckled. Holding out your pinkie, you felt her little one wrap around yours. Emma smiled as she looked up at you.

“Your mommy means a lot to me actually.”

“Do you love her Ms. Y/N?” 

You blushed when she asked but the truth was you did. “I do.”

“I don’t understand, why wouldn’t you wanna tell momma that? She goes on and on about you at home - “ She clapped her hands over her mouth and you felt your face flush even more. “I wasn’t supposed to say anything.” 

“We won’t tell her okay?” The two of you got comfy and you started reading the book you were holding on to outloud for Emma. She was still laying in your lap, as you read but when you went to turn the page, you noticed she was asleep. You brushed some of her red hair back and noticed Charlie walking towards the two of you. She had her cell out and snapped a picture of the two of you together, quickly changing it to her lockscreen. 

“Just like old times right?” Charlie asked taking a seat next to you. She held up the book and began to read where you left off. 

“Exactly like old times.”


	14. Vicki likes her just as much. (Misha x Vicki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve had a crush on Misha since Jensen introduced the two of you. You’ve had these feelings despite knowing he has a girlfriend. The two of them come up with a plan to spend more time with you, a movie marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was a combo of two different challenges.   
> Square Filled: Poly (SPN Fluff Bingo)   
> Squares filled: Misha Collins + High School AU + Reading (9 Squares - 3 Fics)

You were tucked away in a corner of the school’s library, making your way through yet another book. You were nearing a crucial part of the novel when you saw him enter the library, you stopped mid-turn. It was no secret that you had a crush on the dark haired boy but you heard rumors that he was already involved with someone else. Sighing to yourself, you picked up where you left off, trying to ignore his presence.

Misha was watching her yet again from the other side of the library. He was sitting with his usual group of friends. He heard the two of them laughing and carrying on even though they were told repeatedly to keep quiet. Your eyes met his once again and he saw your face flush. Misha chuckled quietly as Jensen looked over at him.

“Why don’t you tell her that you like her man?” He heard Jensen ask as he leaned back in his chair. 

“I have a plan, don’t worry.” 

“Wait, if Misha likes Y/N, what about Vicki?” Jared asked dropping his pen on the notebook in front of him.

“Who do you think I got the idea from?” He chuckled as he watched Vicki writing a note out of the corner of his eye. Misha knew the book you were currently reading wasn’t that long, so he watched as you read. “Vicki likes her just as much as I do. We’ll see how this goes.” 

–

You heard the bell ring out and you knew it was time to get to your next class. As soon as you finished the last page, you glanced at the check out card in the back of the book. You pulled it out and there his name was ‘Misha Collins’. You raised your eyebrow and pulled the other books from your bag out and took a glance at the back of each of the books. All of the cards had his name above yours. You made your way to the front desk and you saw the head librarian smile as you handed her the book you just finished.

Running down the hallway to your next class, you made it just in time to hear the warning bell ring. You were making your way to your assigned seat, when you felt Vicki place a note into your hands. You smiled at her as you passed by. You removed your messenger bag from your shoulder, pulling out what you needed before sitting your messenger bag underneath your desk.

‘Eat lunch with us today instead of going to the library.’

Blushing as you scribbled your response, you tossed the note back onto her desk. She gave you a quick thumbs up before tucking the note in to the back pocket of her jeans. You weren’t really paying attention to what your teacher was going on about. You were watching too busy watching Vicki. You watched as her hands moved while she was taking notes, as she brushed some of her hair behind her right ear, and you knew you were in deep. You never mentioned this to anyone because they already knew about your crush on Misha, but you were crushing hard on Vicki too. 

–

“Hey Y/N, what are your plans for tonight?”

You froze when Jensen asked. You never had plans - the most you were going to do tonight was read and do whatever homework you had. “Nothing really.”

“We’re getting together tonight for a movie marathon at Misha’s, you should join us.”

“Are you sure you want me there?” You were pushing your mashed potatoes around as Misha met your gaze and smiled.

“Of course we want you there. If it gets too late we have spare rooms you can sleep in. Please Y/N?” You saw Jared and Jensen wiggle their eyebrows and you sighed. You could tell your parents you were sleeping over at Dani’s house, or something like that.

“Okay, I’ll be there.” You missed the look Misha and Vicki shared as you looked back down at your food but you were happy to be included. 

–

You were surprised when Misha answered the door and invited you in. He said something about how everyone would be running late but you were kind of grateful for that. You were hoping for a chance to talk to Misha and Vicki alone tonight, and it seemed like you were going to get that chance.

You found Vicki waiting on the couch with a movie already waiting for the three of you. “I hope you like horror movies.”

“I’m not a fan really but I can deal.”

“If something really scares you, you can cuddle with me.”

“Or me… either way.”

They saw your face flush and you removed your shoes before getting comfy on the couch. You were sitting on Misha’s left, he was in the middle and Vicki was on his right. You saw her curl into his side and the movie started.

There were a few jumps here and there but when they got to a particular scary part, you found yourself curling into Misha’s side and burying your head on his chest. Misha looked over at Vicki and she had a slight smile on her face.

“We can take a break after this movie okay?” Misha felt your head move as you nodded and he grinned.

Once the movie ended however, Misha refused to let you go. He shifted you a little and you looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and that’s when it happened. His lips were covering yours and your eyes were wide. The two of you broke apart and Vicki decided that this was the perfect time for a break. “I think we need to talk.”

–

“Hey Misha, I do want to ask you something. What was with the library check out cards? I swear, it was like every book I checked out, your name was there.” He pulled you closer into his side and you heard Vicki chuckle from the other side of the couch.

“I thought it would get your attention. I mean you read a lot. I mean I read and so does Vicki, but I’m amazed by how much you actually read.

“I mean you could’ve just talked to me.”

“Told you didn’t need to do the card thing.”

“The head librarian was so helpful though.” Misha paused when he realized what you had just said. “What did you mean by that Y/N?”

“I’ve had a crush on you since Jensen introduced us.”

“Despite me being with Vicki?” You nodded but held your head down. “It’s the same for me, pretty girl.” 

“What?” You were shocked honestly and you met his gaze once again, you knew he was telling the truth. “There is something else I need to get off of my chest.”

Vicki shifted so she was facing you and Misha but your face was flushed. “You can tell us, no judgment here.”

“Maybe a little judgment.” Misha added with a wink and you chuckled.

“Mish, you’re not the only one I like.” Vicki squeezed your hand as if to say it’s okay. 

“How dare you?” He dramatically gasped and you smiled. 

“Is the other person you like male or female?”

“Female.” You saw Vicki untangle herself from Misha and kneel in front of you, lacing her hand with yours.

“I know it’s scary Y/N, but can I admit something to you?” You nodded as she moved to sit beside you. “There's’ this girl I fell in love with. She’s kind of amazing. She reads a lot and we have to beg her to spend time with us but -” Vicki’s words were cut off when you leaned forward and kissed her. 

“Holy shit..” You heard Misha mutter to himself as the two of you broke apart.

“I love you too Vicki.”

“Where’s my kiss?” You and Vicki grinned at each other before leaning into Misha and kissing him on the cheek. “That’ll do for now.”

The three of you were so comfortable now that you didn’t hear the other sets of feet coming stomping down the hall. Jensen, Danneel, Jared and Genevieve cuddled up on different parts of the sectional and all of you continued your movie marathon. You knew the three of you would have to have a talk about where your relationship was going to go, but for now you were wrapped up in the arms of the two people who loved you.


	15. Sing Me To Sleep (Jack x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night the four of you stop at a motel instead of heading towards the bunker, you can’t sleep. Jack helps you in anyway he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing Jack <3 Also this fills my sung to sleep square   
> The song used is Stand By Me :)

You couldn’t sleep.

Your mind was racing a million miles per minute as you stared up at the motel ceiling. Why did Sam and Dean insist on stopping here for the night instead of heading back to the bunker. You kept tossing and turning until you threw the covers back and sat up in bed. This was the worst. 

You heard a slight knocking on the wall and raised an eyebrow. No one in the room next to yours should’ve been awake - until you remembered that the boys brought Jack along. 

“Y/N, are you okay?” You heard his soft voice from the other side of the wall and smiled. 

“I’m having some trouble sleeping.” You rubbed the little amount of sleep out of your eyes and yawned. “I’ll be fine though.”

“You had trouble sleeping last too, so why are you awake now?” You could hear the curiosity in his voice. Jack from what you knew - barely slept. The two of you usually hung out at night and watched movies. The boys liked to tease you because on those nights, they would always find the two of you curled up asleep in the library. 

“That’s a really good question.” You huffed and brought your knees up to your chest. You were resting your forehead on the top of your knees when you heard a gentle rapping on the door. You made your way towards the door and opened it as quietly as you could. “Jack, what on earth are you doing out here? Get in here”

“I thought it’d be easier if we talked in person.” You watched as his face tinted pink. “Dean also told me to go to sleep or to come and see you, but to keep it quiet.” You shook your head and chuckled. Yeah, that sounded like something he would do. You invited him in, closing the door and locking it behind him. You made your way back to the full sized bed, taking a seat where the covers were messed up. 

You watched as he crossed the room and took a seat next to you on the bed. He curled up into your side with a slight grin. “How is this supposed to help me sleep Jack?”

“You usually sing and that helps me fall asleep for a few hours.”

You brushed a stray hair from his face and grinned. “Did you come over here just for a lullaby?”

“Of course.” You cleared your throat and thought about what you could sing. It took a few minutes and you were struck with an idea. 

When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we’ll see  
No, I won’t be afraid  
Oh, I won’t be afraid  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me

So darlin’, darlin’  
Stand by me, oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand, stand by me  
Stand by me

If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won’t cry, I won’t cry  
No, I won’t shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me

And darlin’, darlin’  
Stand by me, oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand now, stand by me  
Stand by me

Darlin’, darlin’  
Stand by me, oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand now, stand by me  
Stand by me  
Whenever you’re in trouble, won’t you stand by me?  
Oh, stand by me  
Won’t you stand now?  
Oh, stand, stand by me

–

The next morning, you jolted awake when you heard pounding on the door. “Y/N! Jack is missing.” You looked next to you, and Jack was asleep next to you. You realized after he asked you to sing, the two of you passed out. You untangled yourself from Jack, and walked over to the door and unlocked it.

“He’s not missing for pete’s sake!” You pointed over to your bed and Sam peeked inside your room. “Before you make any smart ass comments, he came over to my room because I couldn’t sleep. We talked for a bit and he asked me to sing like I normally do. Nothing happened okay?”

“Okay. Dean said we’re leaving in 20 minutes so will you wake your boyfriend up and get him ready?”

“One he’s not my boyfriend -” You watched as Sam made smoochy noises towards Jack, so you punched him in the shoulder. “And B - shut up.” You watched Sam walk away and you had to figure out how to wake Jack up.

“You don’t have to worry Y/N, I’m awake.” You watched as he stretched and you blushed. You went into the bathroom to change your clothes and freshen up, then packed up what remained. With your bag in hand and Jack trailing behind you, the two of you made your way towards the Impala. You gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek while the boys were still in their room. He turned to look at you. “What was that for?”

“You helped me fall asleep, so thank you.” 

“Yeah Jack, you were the best teddy bear Y/N could’ve asked for.” 

“Shut your piehole Dean!”

“I’m happy to help her out in anyway I can.” You heard the two of them laugh as you planted yourself in the backseat with Jack. You felt Jack squeeze your hand with a shy smile. You felt him lay his head down in your lap, and you hummed along with whatever Dean was playing on the radio.


	16. Be My Model (Jensen x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen wants you to be his model (artist AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is plus size~

Jensen was sitting in front of the giant oak tree in the courtyard with a sketchbook in his lap.  He found himself sketching you.  He would occasionally glance over to where you were sitting, but this time Misha caught him. **  
**

Misha nudged Jensen on the shoulder and pointed in your direction.  “What about her?”

He bit his lower lip as he took a good long glance at you.  You turned away when your eyes met and your face flushed.  “You mean Y/N?”

“So you do know her.”  Misha grinned as he watches Jensen roll his eyes.  One requirement of his designing class was that he had to make an outfit and have someone model it but he was stuck.  It was no secret that Jensen was popular, so he had his pick of girls that wanted to model for him.  Danneel was his first model but due to a scheduling conflict, she had to back out.  She apologized profusely but even though Jensen said it was fine, he was worried.

He had another model in mind - you.  Jensen had no idea how to ask you about it.  You were talking with Briana and Kim before class started and that’s when the wheels started turning.

You on the other hand, were supposed to be studying for an important exam but you were preoccupied.

You had a meeting that morning with financial aid and they informed you that since you were on academic probation, you were responsible for your tuition this semester.  You were leafing through a pile of job offerings, and sighed.  Where were you going to find that kind of money to pay for this semester?  

You felt your phone vibrate and when you unlocked your phone, you noticed that you had a new text from Jensen.  The two of shared a few classes together and you would be lying if you said you weren’t crushing on him.  

_Jensen: I have an offer for you if you’re interested._

_Y/N: Oh?_

_Jensen: I want you to be my model._

_Y/N: Are you high? What makes you think I would be a good model?_

_Jensen: I’m not high Y/N.  You’d make a fantastic model._

_Y/N: I honestly think you have the wrong girl._

_Jensen: Are you kidding me right now? You have everything I’m looking for._

_Y/N: Which is?_

_Jensen: Were you expecting me to say that it’s solely based on your looks?_

_Y/N:…_

_Y/N: Yes_

_Jensen: I’m not that vapid Y/N._

_Jensen: Stay where you are - I need to say this in person._

You were looking over one of the fliers in front of you when you heard someone approach from behind.  “I like you, Y/N.  I have for a long time.”

“Wait, what about Danneel?”

“We’re just friends, you silly girl.”  You watched his face as he chuckled and took a seat beside you.  “Will you be my model?”

“Jensen, I would love to but I don’t think I’ll have the time.”  You gestured to the pile of job offerings in front of you and heavily sighed.  “I need a way to make money for my tuition this semester.”

“What if I pay for it?”

“You’re joking right?”

“Nope.  Be my model and I’ll pay for it.”

You weighed your options before answering.  You’d be crazy to pass up an offer like this and it meant you could spend more time with Jensen.  “Okay, fine.  I’ll be your model.”

“You won’t regret this Y/N.”  You felt him place a gently kiss on your cheek that lingered when he pulled away.  There was part of you that had a hard time believing that what had just happened  - you were by no means a size two.  You were curvy in all the right and it made you self conscious.  So what if you had big boobs and a soft stomach - you liked how you were.

–

It was close to midnight when you heard someone knock on your apartment door.  You weren’t expecting anyone this late so you grabbed the bat that was in the hall closet before answering.  Opening the door slowly, that’s when you saw him.  

“Jensen, what the hell are you doing here so late?”

You watched as he adjusted the strap of his messenger bag with a smile on his face.  “I wanted to bounce some ideas off of you and I wanted to get started on those measurements.”

He watched as you chuckled and invited him.  “You couldn’t pick a normal time to do this?”

“We have classes all day, there’s no such thing as normal time for us.”  Jensen took a seat on your couch as you made your way towards the kitchen.  You grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, and handed one to him as you took a seat beside him.  

“Now when you say you need measurements, what do you mean?”

“Just what it sounds like - I’ll have to measure four specific things for what I’m making.”

“And what are those exactly?”

“Your bust, your waist, your hips and the hollow to hem.”

You froze for a split second.  Jensen would have to measure your body.  Why did you agree to this again?  You figured that once he got a good look your body, he would change his mind.  “Have you decided what you’re going to be making?”

“I was torn to be honest.  I have no doubts you would rock a three piece suit, but I want to see you in a dress.”

“Why would you want that?”  You were picking at the hem of you pajama pants and frowned.  He was joking, right?

“I think you would look beautiful in anything.”

“Right - are you sure you picked the right girl Jensen? I’m- “  

“Of course I picked the right girl.  There was no one else I wanted for a model.  I told you earlier, I like you Y/N, why doubt that?”

“Jensen, guys like you don’t usually go for girls like me.”  You paused and looked into his eyes.  He was serious.  

“Then why would you agree to be my model?”

“I like you, that’s why.” Your face flushed and you watched as his eyes crinkled and a smile grew on his face.  He drew you in for a hug and you buried your face in the crook of his neck.  

–

Months went by and Jensen was putting the final touches on the dress he was making for his class and for you.  He heard the door open, and when you came to see how he was, you placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and he smiled.

“The only thing left to do now is for you to try it on.”  

You took a good look at the dress on the dressing mannequin and you gasped.  It was a black cocktail dress with a pair of black heels beside it.  You felt him squeeze your shoulder and he went into the other room, so you could change.  

Removing the dress carefully from the dressing mannequin, you undressed and slipped the dress on.  It was plain black dress with a full skirt.  The neckline of the dress was mesh and showed off your cleavage tastefully.  You slipped on the heels and took one final glance in the mirror before revealing yourself to Jensen.  Your eyes started watering at how beautiful you looked.  

“You look amazing, Y/N.”  You heard his voice as he came up from behind and rested his chin on your shoulder.  You felt him weave his fingers through your hair, putting your into a side braid.  You squeezed his hand gently as he twirled you around and you faced him.  Wrapping your arms around his neck, you saw yourself in his eyes.  You smiled as he pulled you closer.  

There was soft music playing in the background as the two of you swayed.  No one had ever made you feel this way before.  

“Hey Jensen?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for all of this.  I mean it.”  Your face flushed as he looked down at you with a grin on his face.  “I’ve always had a low opinion of myself so I don’t know how to handle compliments but yet when they come from you, I feel happy.”

“We can always build that confidence up one day at time, together if you want.”

“That’s one hell of a way to ask someone out Jensen.”

“Did it work though?”  You gently presses your lips against his and pulled away.  “I guess it did.”  

–

The next day was Jensen’s presentation.  With his encouragement and guidance, you were a fantastic model.  His class was stunned by what an amazing job he did and there were no negative comments about you.  

“Fantastic job Jensen.  Your model is quite the looker too.”

“I’m lucky I found her when I did.”  He watched your cheeks turn pink as he excused himself.  You followed behind him and ran into his back when he stopped short.  “You are the best, Y/N.”

“I do have one question though.”

“Go ahead.”

“You said you’d pay for each session we had - what happened with that part of our agreement?”

“Oh that?” You watched as he scratched the back of his head and pulled his wallet out of his front pocket.  He pulled out a slip of paper before slipping his wallet back into his pocket.  “Here - you can see for yourself.”

You unfolded the receipt and you paled.  This semester and next were paid in full.  “Jensen why?”

“You’re worth every penny Y/N.”

“Isn’t there a better way you could phrase that?” You sighed and he looked at you funny.  

“No amount of money could ever top the way I feel about you.”

You kissed him gently again and his eyes lit up.  “That’s better.”


	17. John, please don’t. (John x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is drinking with Sam and Dean and some things come out that you really don’t want the boys to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square filled - in vino veritas

“Hey Sam, Dean knows how to drink wine right?” You watched as Dean stole Sam’s glass of wine and dumped it into his glass. You were pouring John his eighth (or was it ninth glass) when you realized this was such a bad idea. “Oh god, what have I done?”

“Is dad…white girl wasted?” You were trying so hard to hold back your laughter as you watched John drink with Dean. 

“Dean! Deannnnn.” You heard John slur with a slight giggle. “You should know, Y/N, she’s such a resourceful girl and she takes care of your old man. She’s saved my ass a few times on hunts and I think,” He paused as he reached for his wine glass, “I might like her.”

Sam grinned as he watched your face flush. “I really sure hope you like her, you did marry her after all.” 

“If that’s the case, I hope he does more than like me.” Sam chuckled before he refilled his cup, making sure to keep it away from his older brother this time. You sighed and attempted to clean up after the boys. You had some trash and two empty wine bottles in hand, when you felt John tug on your wrist as you walked by. He spun you around, and you fell into his lap with a huff.

“Don’t be mad sweetheart.” You ran your free hand over John’s stubbled jaw line and kissed his cheek.

“I promise, I’m not mad.”

“I love you, you know that right?”

“I know John.” You chuckled as he released you and you shook your head. The trash could wait, so you stayed in his lap. You gently ran your hand through his dark hair as you watched him relax.

“Hey Y/N, can I ask you something?” You shifted a little in John’s lap to look at Dean.

“Go ahead…”

“If you married into a family that drinks this much and you don’t drink, how do you vent your frustration then?” You were considering how to answer this. The boys really didn’t need to know what went on behind closed doors. You were about to answer, when John started speaking. 

“OH I’LL TELL YOU HOW, SON!”

 

“John, please don’t.”

 

“WHEN TWO PEOPLE LOVE EACHOTHER VERY MUCH-” Why was he louder when he was drunk? 

 

“Dad-” 

“THEY GO AT IT HARD!” 

"Is it spousal abuse if I beat your father with a frying pan?” You asked Sam honestly as you felt John’s lips brush against your cheek. 

“Don’t let the whole sweet and innocent act fool you Sammy. This little lady could beat my ass and I’d thank her for it.”

“I really didn’t need to know that dad, seriously.” You watched as Sam tried to change the subject but John and Dean were not ready to move on.

"Dad, I know the talk, I gave it to Sam.”

 

“Son, this girl puts a hell of a twist on the talk.”

 

“What do you-”

 

“Kinky shit, Dean. Real kinky”

 

“Oh my god JOHN!!!” You punched John in the shoulder and he laughed as you got up to leave. 

You stopped briefly in the kitchen to throw all the trash away and you sighed. The three of them were whispering about something as you passed by, making it to the bedroom you shared with John.

You were sitting on your bed, getting ready to take a shower when you heard your bedroom door open. “Sweetheart?”

“Yeah?”

“Everything okay?”

“I doubt you’d believe me even if I said yes.” You watched as he raked his hands across his face.

“You can kick my ass later for this okay?” He watched as a small grin graced your lips and he smiled. “What’s our one rule doll?”

He pulled you closer to him and you wrapped your arms around his waist. “We never go to bed angry.”

You felt him kiss your forehead, nose and both of your cheeks before kissing you gently. “Let’s take a shower and go to bed.”

“That sounds like a good plan. I think Sober John is going to have some major ass kissing to do tomorrow.” You felt a light sting on your ass and saw the grin form on John’s face. “Or it looks like Drunk John wants to play tonight. Get your ass in that shower and don’t do a thing, you hear me.”

“Yes ma'am.”


	18. Something there that wasn’t there before. (Garth x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love having movie nights with Garth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square filled - movie night

Movie nights with Garth were your favorite. 

You were currently in the kitchen making snacks while Garth was going through your movie collection. He picked out a total of five movies - ones he knew that you would enjoy. He wasn’t exactly sure but Garth had a feeling you were feeling down.

He heard the microwave go off and heard you fussing over something. “Need some help Y/N?”

“I got it, I think…” You were carrying a tray with two smaller bowls of popcorn, a mixture of other snacks, and some drinks. 

You took your seat next to Garth on the couch and you placed your legs over his lap. As you ate a couple pieces of popcorn, you watched Garth out of the corner of your eye. He smiled at you as the movie started. 

You were in the middle of your third movie when you heard the familiar sound of rain pelting against the windows. It was pouring outside and you smiled. You loved when it rained but storms on the other hand? That was a different story all together. 

Bandit was laying on the built in window seat in the front room and you chuckled. He wouldn’t go out in it but your dog loved watching the rain. 

“I think our movie night just turned into a sleepover.”

“Are you sure about that Y/N?” You felt him tracing light patterns on your legs and you grinned. 

“I’m sure. Although if you keep it up, our G rated sleepover might end up as a PG-13 one..” 

“Hey Y/N, you wanna hear a dirty joke?” You watched as a grin formed on his face and you sighed with a chuckle. 

“Go ahead..” 

“A white horse fell in the mud.” You watched as Garth laughed at his own joke and you rolled your eyes. This is how it usually started with him. The next movie played on and you were trying your best to pay attention to it. A serious moment was happening in the movie but you felt Garth poking at your side. 

"Garth-”

“Wait wait one more one more!”

“It better be your last one or you’re sleeping on the couch this time.” 

“Alright. What do girls and noodles have in common?”

“I don’t know Garth, just tell me.” 

“They both wiggle when you eat them.” He watched as you tried not to laugh and you switched to your last movie. 

“You’ve been hanging out with Dean too much.” You heard him chuckle before Garth pulled you closer so that you were laying on his chest as a pillow and kissed your forehead. The two of you were singing and quoting Beauty and The Beast for the rest of the night until you fell asleep in Garth’s arms. 

“I love you Y/N.” Garth whispered to your sleeping form as he fell asleep next to you. Maybe next time he’d tell you while you were awake.


	19. Tomorrow (Charlie x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie works in the library and you always glance at her when you pass by because you have a crush on her and you’re too afraid to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fills my college AU square.

She was working at the front desk as you made your way into the college library. You shifted your messenger bag as you made your way to a table tucked away in the back, and you stole a glance at her as you walked by. Charlie was in a majority of your classes and you were more than smitten with the red head. 

You were working on a research paper and one of the books you needed was in the restricted section of the library. Leaving your stuff at the table, you grabbed your wallet, and glanced up at the clock. You knew the library would be closing in half an hour, but you wanted to get as much info as you could. You were flipping through one of the books when you heard footsteps behind you. 

“You do know that you need someone back here with you right?” You glanced up and saw her green eyes staring at you.

“This is my first time actually hearing that.”

“New university rule.” She watched as you rushed towards the table you were sitting at all night, and gathered your stuff up. You would just look for what you needed online. Charlie watched you walked away, but when she went to place the book you were looking at back into its spot on the shelf, she realized you dropped your wallet. 

“Well there’s no use chasing after her tonight, so I’ll just deal with this tomorrow.” She sighed as she made her to the back where she could clock out. Tomorrow she would return your wallet.

–

Sam was already hard at work behind the front desk when Charlie came in. He was helping someone check out a few books as Charlie made her way back to the front desk after she clocked in. “Rough night?”

“Not really.” He watched as Charlie folded her arms and laid her head on top of them. “I don’t know how to explain this really.”

–

You searched everywhere in your apartment, and you still couldn’t find your wallet. Everything you held valuable was in there. You were searching your bedroom again when it hit you - the last place you had it was in the library. You took your phone out and cursed, there was no way you could make it to the library and then your class, so you decided to go after. 

As soon as your professor dismissed class, you gathered everything you had and made your way to the library. You felt your phone buzz in your pocket but you ignored it. You were on a mission. It wasn’t until you stood in front of the double doors, that you froze. What if it wasn’t there? What would you do then?

Sam watched you walk in the second set of double doors and waved at you. Charlie was facing away from the door so you took this time to check your phone real quick. 

“What happened last night?”

“Okay so you know that girl that’s in basically all my classes?”

“How could I forget?”

“Well, she was in the restricted section -”

“You scared this poor girl didn’t you.”

Charlie sighed as she turned to face Sam. “I was doing my job. On her way out of the library however, she left her wallet behind and I have no idea what to do now.”

“It’s kind of obvious what you should do here. Return her wallet and finally talk to the girl.”

“I tried to talk to her yesterday and she ran away.”

“Ouch. I don’t mean talk to her as someone who works at the library. Talk to her as Charlie Bradbury, the girl who has a crush on Y/N L/N.” Sam watched as your face started flushing.

“If I even go along with this, what would I even say to her? ‘'I’m sorry for spooking you last night, I was just doing my job. Please let me take you for coffee or lunch as an apology?”

“Hey Charlie?”

“What Sam?” She watched as his head motioned behind her and she turned to see you standing there. “Have you been there this whole time?”

You were fidgeting with strap on your messenger bag and you heard Sam sigh. “For five minutes or so.”

“What do you think about Charlie’s predicament?” Sam asked with a grin forming on his face. 

“I don’t like coffee that much, but I would love to go to lunch with you.” There was a silent conversation between the two of them and you watched as she made her way around the front desk to stand beside you.

“Wait, what’s happening?”

“Sam here is going to cover my shift and we’re going to get lunch.” 

“I don’t have my wallet Charlie.” You felt her place something in your hands and when you looked down, you were shocked. “How -”

“You kind of dropped it last night after I yelled at you for being in the restricted section.”

“Thank you for returning it.” Taking a deep breath, you inched closer and kissed her on the cheek. “So lunch?”

“Yeah.” Charlie blushed as the two of you made it the yellow Gremlin. This would be the start of your friendship with Charlie, but deep down, you hoped it would blossom into more.


	20. Welcome Home (Sam x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU - Sam and you are moving into the home you bought together, and you spend the first night cuddling in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fill two different squares. The first is buying a house together (SPN Fluff Bingo) and cuddling (SPN Kink Bingo).

You heard Sam groan behind you and you peeked over your shoulder. He heard you chuckle and gently swatted at your ass as you moved another box. “Having some trouble there Winchester?”

“If only you knew.” He muttered as he moved another box from the hallway into your shared bedroom. 

You were in the bathroom putting things away when you heard a noise coming from the hallway. “Babe?” You called out but when Sam didn’t immediately show up, you shrugged it off. You were taking a break in the living room and carefully put down the few pictures you had left to hang on the wall, and you heard the noses once again. 

“Hey Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“This is going to sound silly but is our house haunted?” You watched as he laughed and took a seat beside you on the couch.

“You should know better than that…” You missed the look on his face as he pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text to someone. He pulled you into his arms and you sighed. “Hey, are you hungry?”

“Of course.” You looked at the time on your phone and gasped. “I don’t think I’ve had anything to eat all day..”

“I think there was a pizza place maybe half a mile away.”

“That sounds amazing right now. We have some wine in the fridge don’t we?”

“I think so yeah.” He kissed you gently as he grabbed his keys, leaving you alone in the house. You figured while Sam was gone you’d look for some plates and the wine glasses. You placed them on the kitchen counter when you heard scratching on the living room window. 

‘Everything is fine. Nothing in this house will get you and Sam will be back soon.’ You took a deep breath and started walking into the living room, when you noticed someone in all black run past the side door. You pulled out your cell and attempted to call Sam but it went straight to voicemail.

“Sam, baby, I need you to hurry back home. There is someone running around outside our house and they are making all kinds of noises. I’m scared something may happen.” You hung up your phone and threw it on the couch. It wasn’t until you heard the scratching the windows again that you had enough. You heard the door knob rattling so you ran into the kitchen to grab a frying pan, and headed back towards the front door. You were ready. 

The front door opened and you swung as hard as you could. 

Dean jumped back before the pan could make contact. “Whoa there princess, drop the cooking ware.”

You lowered the frying pan when you realized who it was. “Dean, what the fuck.”

“Sammy told me that the noises of the house were messing with you. He might’ve told me to come and fuck with you a little bit.”

“Really?” You watched as he scratched the back of his head and you sighed. “You were the only one right?”

“I wish I could say yes but Cas got roped into this too.”

“Was he the one who ran by the window in all black or was he responsible for tapping on the window?”

Dean took a step back and yelled out to where Cas was sitting on the porch swing. “Cas, we can stop! She knows it’s us.” 

“So did he actually go to get pizza?” You watched as Cas made his way towards the front door and you invited the two of them in. “This is one hell of a housewarming gift, I tell you.”

Sam walked through the front door and you tried to give him your best bitch face. You walked into the kitchen, searching for extra plates and pulled out a couple of beers for Dean and Cas. Sam stood in the doorway and just watched as you moved around the room. 

You brushed past him, making your way into the living room. You got a couple slices of pizza and flopped down on the couch. You finished eating and excused yourself, not saying a word to Sam. 

The boys were deep into a conversation about something random, however Sam’s mind was somewhere else. He was worried that you were upset with him. He heard random noises from down the hall but shook his head. You took careful steps down the hallway and made sure you had everything in place. 

Putting your pointer finger over your lips, you made sure Dean and Cas stayed quiet. You got as close as you could to Sam and gently blew in his ear. You watched as he slowly turned around to see your face and you watched as he eyed you suspiciously. He stood up and attempting to back away slowly. “Hey Sammy, you want to play?” You grinned as wide as you could and he bolted. 

“No thanks.” You heard Dean’s laugh first as he clapped his hand on your shoulder. 

You smiled at Dean and Cas and folded your arms. “Well, that was enough for me tonight. Do you think that was too far?”

Dean pulled you in for a hug, and you chuckled. “Getting dressed up as a clown to get back at my baby brother? You’ll fit in with this family just fine.” 

After Cas and Dean left, you made your way to the bathroom. You cleaned the clown makeup off and changed into a pair of pj shorts and a tank top. You made your way to the bedroom where Sam was nursing a beer. 

“Hey.” You closed the bedroom door behind you and made your way to the bed. 

“Hey are you mad at me?” Sam watched as you took a seat next to him. 

“No why, are you mad at me?” You watched as his finished off his beer and placed the bottle on the nightstand next to him. “I took it too far with the clown thing and I’m sorry.“

You watched as he flipped on his side, ignoring your apology. Sam wasn’t actually upset with you, he figured Dean was the one who told you all about his clown phobia. 

You shrugged and peeled your tank top off, throwing it to the other side of the room. “Well I guess I’ll have to find my own way of christening the bedroom since my boyfriend is being a brat.” Sam didn’t budge so you decided to up your game. 

Humming to yourself, you removed your shorts and shivered from the cool air. You were staring up at the ceiling when you felt Sam turn over and all he could do was stare at you. “I was never mad at you.”

You grinned as you nudged his side. “You wanna know how you can make it up to me? I promise it won’t cost you a thing.”

“Really? What do I have to do?”

“That’s easy, just strip.”

“I always knew you were after me for my body.” You watched as he removed his shirt and threw it at you. You giggled as you threw on to the floor and Sam paused. “What do you get out of this?” 

“You naked, duh.” He took his pajama pants off with a chuckle and laid back down on the bed. “Also naked cuddles of course.”

He pulled you into his arms and you laid your head on his chest right where you could hear his heart beating. “Welcome home babe.” 

"Home… that sounds amazing,” you said as you nuzzled deeper into his bare chest. “Now, all we have to do is figure out what kind of theme for the baby’s room.”

“Baby?!” he exclaimed and looked down at you in complete shock.

“Well, not yet, but one day. I’m thinking a circus theme. Whatcha think?”

Sam playfully smacked your unclothed backside and rolled you onto your back. “No more naked cuddles for you if you bring up clowns again today!”


	21. Let's take a dip in the sprinkle pool (Gabriel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You injured yourself on your last hunt, so the boys benched you. Being stuck in a motel by yourself is no fun - so you pray to your favorite archangel and you tell him about this museum you discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fills my going to the museum square.

You were bored. There was a Dr. Sexy M.D. marathon playing in the background but you lost interest when Sam and Dean took off. You were currently laying with your feet propped up on the headboard and your arms were spread out. Your left arm was in a makeshift cast, something that has happened on your last hunt. You were careless so when the boys suggested you stay back, you grumbled but understood why. 

“Gabe, I'm so bored…” You flopped over onto your stomach and closed your eyes. 

Your laptop was open beside you when you a rustle of feathers beside you. “They want 38 dollars per person for this museum?”

“It's ridiculous, I know but it sounds so interesting. I mean it's a museum dedicated to ice cream.”

“You had me at ice cream sweetcheeks.” You raised your head and saw him smiling at you. “Find your camera and let's go!”

“Whoa whoa hold on. I still need to buy the tickets.” You pulled up the screen on your laptop and Gabe took a seat next to you. “We're here for a few days, let's see what's open.” 

“This one sounds good, plus they still have tickets left.” You clicked on Wednesday for 4:00 P.M. with a smile on your face. You paid with one of the credit cards Dean left you. You made sure to text the boys that you were going to be going out tomorrow. 

\--

You were regretting your choice of clothing as you were waiting at the entrance. You removed your red long sleeve shirt and tied it around your waist. The two of you were waiting, and you hoped they would bring you in soon. You read a little about the museum from the website before you even thought of buying tickets. 

“So I have to ask, how did you find out about this?”

“I was looking at random things online and saw someone raving about coming here. I knew I had to look it up and see what the fuss was all about.” You watched as the line moved forward and you grinned. The first room you entered, as you waited for your tour to begin was decorated with doughnuts and cupcakes.

“I have a feeling we aren't going to learn much about ice cream here,Y/N.”

“I know, but I thought it would be fun to spend the day with my favorite archangel.” 

You lost track of how long you were actually in each room. You made sure to take plenty of pictures to show Sam and Dean.

By the time the two of you returned back to the motel, the boys were back from their hunt. You grinned as you showed the boys how you spent your day. 

You were looking through your photos before bed, and you landed on your favorite picture from the whole trip. Gabe had his arm around you as the two you had your feet in the pool of sprinkles. All in all, you had a fantastic day. You just hoped Gabe felt the same way. It wasn't until you heard a snap and a small ice cream sundae appeared beside you. You chuckled to yourself and dug in.


	22. We're Not Helpless (Rowena x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times have changed but the one constant in your life is Rowena, your soulmate. You hit a snag when you’re on a road trip with Rowena and Charlie though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: girl power (SPN Fluff Bingo)  
> Square Filled: wing fic (SPN Kink Bingo)

Things were not going as you had hoped. After Rowena had come back, you thought she would be done helping out The Winchesters. You were wrong. Rowena was currently busy in the states, so you had time to kill. When you first fell, you had no idea how the human world worked. Rowena took you under her wing and helped you adjust to the human world. You had your back turned away from the abandoned castle the two of you had made your home in, and you were stretching out your wings.

You heard her prayer and you smiled.

Pinpointing her location was easy but she informed you she wasn’t alone. The boys had come back (slightly unscathed) from the other dimension and they brought the survivors back with them. She was going on a road trip with Charlie, but she wanted you to join the two of them instead of staying by yourself.

“Take care of yourself, mo chridhe.” Those were the last words she had whispered to you before leaving for the states. You smiled and blushed briefly as you remembered how that night in particular was spent. Rowena was the first person you had met that could actually see your wings. By Heaven’s law, she was your soul mate. You tried answering all the questions she kept throwing at you, but she wasn’t making it easy. The memory of her running her perfectly manicured nails through some of your feathers for the first time had you clenching your thighs in the best possible way. 

You missed her.

She missed you too, you could tell by her prayers. 

“Ms. Bradbury, Rowena, I’m sorry if it took me a while to get to you. I had to pack some extra bags for our trip.” Rowena squeezed your hand gently from the passenger seat and Charlie smiled at you from the rear view mirror. 

“You can call me Charlie, none of that Ms. Bradbury stuff.” 

“Oh, right. I’m sorry, Charlie.” 

Neither of them had a clue of where to go. You were having a late lunch at a restaurant Rowena had found, and the three of you were discussing your options. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but if you need suggestions on a place to go, might I suggest -” Rowena turned around so fast, it gave you whiplash. Being polite was not her forte, but you could tell she was doing her best. 

“Lad, I appreciate the suggestion but you had no right butting in to our conversation.”

“I was just trying to helpful.”

“If we needed your help, we would’ve asked. We’re not helpless.” You winked at Charlie who grinned. “Now run along. Shoo” You watched as Rowena took a sip of her wine and she felt your eyes on her. You moved closer and brought your lips closer to hers. She kissed you breathless and it wasn’t until Charlie coughed that the two of you broke apart.

“I would ask if you want to stay for desert, but I think the two of you have other plans.”

“We don’t mind if you want to watch.” 

“Ro!”

“Different times, I forgot.” You chuckled as Rowena started pointing out other females that Charlie could go mingle with with. “I would offer to share but I’m greedy.” You felt her squeeze your thigh, and you glanced at her. “This lass is all mine.”

You made sure Charlie had Rowena’s cell before the two of you made it back to the hotel for the night. As soon as the door closed, you snapped your fingers and the two of you were naked. You felt her behind you as she carefully massaged your back. “How long has been, mo chridhe?”

“What do you mean?” She kissed your shoulder blade and rested her chin on your shoulder. You gasped as you felt her finger and thumb pinch your nipple as she gently rolled the hardening nub between them. 

“Your wings, you silly girl.” She switched sides as she waited for your answer.

You tried turning but she held you in place. “Oh! I think it was before you left for the states. Do you want to help me?” She hummed in response and you asked her to back away. This part was never easy.

Rowena watches as your wings unfurl. It was common for her to just watch whenever they appeared. “Your wings are still beautiful, after all this time.” She gently ran her fingers over one of your outstretched wings and when she reached your shoulder blade, you shuddered. 

“Help me, please?” You felt her nip at your neck with a smile on her face. 

“It’d be my pleasure.”


	23. Shoot First, Think Never (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby sends Ash, Kelly and Pablo through a portal to an unfamiliar land. Problem is - they just landed in the Bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part to my SPN/Evil Dead crossover. I started part two but it was never finished. This fic covers the crossover square.

The whole trip to destroy the Necronomicon had taken a weird turn.  One minute they were fighting with Ruby and Baal then the next minute they were in a completely different location.  Ash had heard Ruby chanting in Latin, with the book wide open and another portal opened.  The three of them were sucked into it and landed hard on the concrete floor of the bunker.   **  
**

The three of you were sitting in the library when you heard footsteps and voices coming from the stairwell.  

“Why does it look like we’re in the Batcave?”  Hearing foreign voices, the two of them told you wait there and pulled out their guns.  They walked as quiet as they could down the hallway, with their guns still raised.  The three of them keep constant eye contact with Dean as they made their way down the staircase.  

“Whoa whoa who the hell are you guys?”  Dean asks as you peek around the corner.  He grins as Kelly moves forward.  He not so subtly checks her out and Sam is grateful that you stayed back in the library.  

“I thought the bunker was warded against everything?”  You asked but your question fell on deaf ears.  

You hear Sam sigh but as he turns around he notices you standing in the hallway.  “Y/N will you get a silver knife and holy water?”  A cry of ‘yes Sam’ comes from the hallway as you rush to your room.  Both Sam and Dean put their guns away as Sam takes a good look at the three.

“Dean, he has a chainsaw for an arm.”

“Awesome..”

You hear three different cries after Sam splashes them with the holy water.  Grabbing the knife, Dean takes it upon himself to do the next part of the test.

“Okay so they aren’t demons… how in the hell did you get here then?”  

“Do you mind if we say something?”  Kelly rolls her eyes as she takes in more of the Bunker.  This wasn’t what she was expecting at all.  

“You guys aren’t Deadites are you?”  

“What the hell is a Deadite?”

“I’ve made you watch Evil Dead with me how many times and you still don’t know what a Deadite is?”  

“Hold the phone there lady, you know what Deadites are?”  You saw Ash raise his eyebrow and you blushed.  

“Of course I do - wait a minute!”  You rushed out of the room once again, tripping over your feet in the process.  You hear Ash’s deep chuckle as you walk back to your room.  The five of them waited in silence, awaiting your return as you brought movie back with you.  “This is how I know.”  

Kelly and Pablo glanced down at the dvd case and gasped.  “Jefe it’s you!”  

“We’ve dealt with weirder.”  Dean said with a shrug.  “It’s not like our life was a series of books or anything.”  

–

You’re in the kitchen as the five of them move into the common room.  Smiling to yourself, you can’t believe it.  Ash freaking Williams is somehow here, with Kelly and Pablo and you don’t know how to deal with it.  You gather up the drinks and head back to the war room where everyone else is sitting around trading stories.

“So you’re telling me this Ruby chick wrote the book of the dead and sent you to our dimension.  Why would she do that?”

“To screw with us duh.”  

“That’s putting it one way.”  

“Freaking demons named Ruby thinking they can get their way.”  Dean mutters.  You see Sam ruffle his hair as he takes a beer from you.  He mutters a quiet thank you, and you set one in front of Dean, Kelly and Pablo.  You take a seat between Dean and Ash, and he winked at you when placed the beer in front of him.  You turned red and immediately looked at the table, this day couldn’t get any weirder could it?

“We had to deal with a demon named Ruby too.”    
  
“Sam slept with her, but there was some other shit that went down with her.”  It would be hard explaining the whole story to the three of them without bringing up bad memories for Sam.

Ash raised his bottle to Sam and you heard Kelly laugh.  “He’s tried so hard to get in her pants but he has to know that is never going to happen.”  

“Can we change the topic please?”   You heard Sam ask.  You nodded when you saw how uncomfortable the subject was making him.  You took a swig of your drink and continued chatting with Pablo.

You were planning on joining the boys when they decided to give the three of them a tour of the bunker, but when your cell rang, you had to excuse yourself.  There were demons and hellhounds running around in Tennessee but it was the location that had you concerned.  ‘There’s no way..’  Sighing to yourself you caught up with the boys as they were showing Kelly, Pablo and Ash to their individual rooms for the night.

“We have a new case.”  You said fiddling with your phone.  

“I was wondering who called you out of the blue like that.”

“There’s just one problem - “  you started and stopped for a split second.  “What do we do about the three of them?”  

“If they are as good as you say they are, we’ll have to take them with us.”  

“Demons causing trouble is never a good sign.”  

“We’ll figure this out in the morning okay?”  You nodded and headed off towards your room.  This day was weird but you figured it was about to get weirder.  

–

You made your way to the kitchen the next morning in hopes of making breakfast for everyone.  Making your way down the hallway with a yawn, you spotted Sam with his laptop and both Kelly and Pablo were chatting amongst themselves.  You ruffled Sam’s hair as you walked by and you heard him chuckle.

“I think Dean made a new friend.”  You chuckled and then looked around noticing that Dean and Ash were missing.

“I’ve never actually met someone who loves their car as much as Ash does.  Are car boners a real thing?”

“He took him to the garage I bet to see Baby.”

“He named his car?”  Sam and you let out a laugh.  “I’ll never understand.”

“I feel the same way to be honest.”

“Y/N, you love Baby just as much as Dean does.”  Your face flushed as you walked out of the room, flipping Sam off in the process.

They heard you moving around in the kitchen and Sam grinned.  Pablo asked if you were okay and Sam chuckled a bit.  “She’s fine, she likes my brother and I just enjoy teasing her about it.”


End file.
